Sueños donde no hay luna
by Mishiko Saku Chan
Summary: SLASH SiriusxRemus , un piano, canciones que salen del corazon, sueños donde no hay maldiciones, donde no hay luna...Remus cree que todo esto sucede solo en sueños, pero hasta el mas acertado se equivoca con las decisiones del corazon... un poco de JPxLE
1. Sueños

solo me queda decir: el mundo mágico y fenomenal de harry potter y sus maravilloso personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, porque si fueran míos la pareja de Remus & Sirius seria oficial, seria millonaria, viviría en Londres y hablaría ingles...

_Sueños donde no hay luna_

Apenas amanecía, aun en el oscuro horizonte que dejaba ver recelosamente el bosque prohibido, un débil tramo de luz matutina se apreciaba, y Remus Lupin estaba ahí para observarlo.

El joven muchacho, sentado en su cama de dosel, con las cobijas cubriéndole las piernas y las manos sobre las rodillas, no pudo dormir mucho durante la noche. Después de haber intentado inútilmente caer sobre los brazos de Morfeo, se había dado por vencido, "imposible" se había dicho "tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza".

Un aire helado se coló por un pequeño espacio en la ventana, despeinando un mechón de su cabello castaño que se encontraba mas largo que siempre, "no te lo cortes" le habían dicho algunos, aunque para ser sinceros, no tenia esas intenciones, acomodo este en su lugar y subió su vista al techo, colocándose ambos brazos sobre la nuca.

Y volvía a lo mismo, siempre a lo mismo...

Pensaba con el seño fruncido lo que le atormentaba durante casi una docena de noches, algunas clases y descansos, sin dejarle descansar.

Nunca nadie le había besado

¡Le era frustrante este hecho!, puesto que contaba con diecisiete años bien cumplidos, cursaba el séptimo grado en el colegio de magia y hechicería, era prefecto, premio anual, con muy buenos calificaciones, bien portado¡saldría con honores de Hogwarts!, contaba 100 con carta de buena conducta (difícil de creer puesto que era miembro de los merodeadores).

"espera" se contuvo de repente "espera un momento"

¿y aquel beso que le había dado aquella chica en quinto¿o aquel que le había dado ese muchacho en las vacaciones pasadas?

se llevo una mano hacia la frente, cerrando los ojos, perturbado, pensativo, ausente. No esa clase de beso, era difícil de describir, era difícil no confundirse a si mismo.

"¿de que te quejas?" se pregunto "¿que es lo que te confunde¿que es lo que anhelas de un beso?, un beso solo es un beso, nada mas"

Tanta poesía, tantas historias, tanto romance en cualquier parte, en todo rincón, en toda lectura le hacían desear explotar, desear esa clase de situaciones, esas estupidas ocasiones en el que un beso, detenidamente descrito, detenidamente escrito, con toda emoción, descripción, en toda circunstancia, en diferentes ocasiones, le hacían desear ser una pagina, una palabra, una letra¡ese libro, por Morgana!, le hacían desear ser ese piano en el que tocaban tantas historias fantásticas, en las que el amor siempre se reunía de nuevo, esa nota musical en la que decía que todo seguiría tan endemoniadamente perfecto, esa canción que entonaba todo lo que el sentimiento desnudaba al alma.

Deseaba un beso que valiera la pena, que lo recordase con tanta intensidad que le robara el aire de los pulmones, que le secara la garganta y reprimiera un gemido.

Un crujir de colchón hizo que distrajera su vista del techo, que lo distrajera de sus ensoñaciones, se incorporo descubriendo al causante, a una cama de la suya dormía Padfoot, sonrió dulcemente mientras miraba a su amigo dormir, estaba tapado a medias, con las cobijas y sabanas de un lado y de otro, su atractivo rostro, que se relajaba al dormir, le recordaba a un cachorro, tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, su cabello negro azulado y largo, que siempre estaba perfectamente, descansaba como rebeldes y oscuras cascadas sobre la almohada que tenia fuertemente abrazada.

El problema...

El problema era que no quería que una estupida chica solucionara su problema.

El problema era que quería que ese estupido chico solucionara su problema.

Y su sonrisa se volvió triste, una triste sonrisa.

El era un chico... y el también era un chico

¿Estaba claro, no es así?, solo tenia que ignorarlo, ignorar esa vocecita y ese sentimiento que lo embriagaba perdiendo su característica calma, solo tenia que almacenar todo a un lado, un lado muy oscuro y muy escondido en su subconsciente, muy apartado de lo que podría perjudicarlo, acabar con el, llevándolo a la demencia, porque esconder aquello que quemaba por dentro, dolía, dolía demasiado. Todo seria como siempre, con la misma normalidad de siempre, como amigos, nada mas, porque no podrían llegar a nada, nada mas lejos de lo que eran ahora, y lo aceptaba, estaba seguro que podría mantenerse intacto, imperturbable, sin que nada saliera a la luz, de lo que sentía, de lo que añoraba, nada saldría.

Mentira

Porque era lo que mas deseaba, quería tocarlo como todas aquellas chicas lo hacían, quería que el lo tocara como lo hacia con ellas, quería que le besara, quería el besarlo, quería acariciarlo y que el le acariciase, quería tocarle el cabello, probarle la piel, saborear cada pedazo de su cuerpo, morderle como había soñada en tantas ocasiones¡merlín, como lo deseaba!, el lobo se lo pedia, su cuerpo se lo pedía, su mente, su alma, era todo un martirio.

Recorrió con los ojos un camino prohibido, un camino que empezaba de su largo y moreno cuello, bajaba y llegaba a su fuerte, desarrollado y descubierto pecho que apenas cubrian las sabanas, como deseo ser aquella sabana, como deseo ser apenas siquiera la luz que iluminaba levemente su cuerpo, de la luna que todavía no se escondía.

Sintió como se ruborizaba y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta el rostro.

Todavía quedaba un rato para las clases, quizás podría aprovecharlo para descansar un poco, solo un poco.

Mientras unos ojos color miel se cerraban, esperando tener esas clases de sueños, esos sueños de los maravillosos que existian, en los que todo era acompañado por chocolate, donde el cuerpo de la persona que amaba se fundía con el suyo, esos sueños donde no había luna...

Un muchacho se removía inquieto en la otra cama, sus mejillas se tornaba de un carmín llamativo y en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa, un muchacho de cabello negro, largo y azulado susurraba en sueños, en los que tampoco había luna...

-Remus...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

continuara...

no seais malos T.T, dejadme reviews, es que se necesitan aunque sea unos pequeños animos para seguir, asi pronto publicare el siguiente capitulo...¡dejadme reviews!

gracias por leer

Saku-chan


	2. Perfección, un piano y romanticismo

Antes de leer:

Quiero agradecer a: Izumi-sakachita, arabellaw, karina blest y Dzeta por sus comentarios, muchisimas gracias!.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a ellas y a Shu-chan!

esto "..." son pensamientos

No les entretengo mas...

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y al escribir sobre ellos, no obtengo beneficio económico alguno._

_Perfección, un piano y romanticismo._

Sirius Black, como lo denominaban, era perfecto.

Era un perfecto amigo, era un perfecto amante, un perfecto alumno y un perfecto conocido.

Era una perfección entre los Griffindors, que aunque, su linaje, antepasados y familiares de la antiquísima familia Black nunca habían pertenecido entre "aquella sociedad de sucios amantes de muggles", habían aceptado su camino, porque "por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón el heredero Black debe tener un destino poderoso para pertenecer entre los leones".

Era perfecto entre las demás casas, aun por su poco agrado entre los Slytherins, no podían dejar de admitir su perfección.

Así era, perfecto. Sirius Black era perfecto y nada lo contradecía, nada probaba lo contrario.

Sirius Black antes de entra a Hogwarts, nacido en el seno de una familia prestigiosa, era superficial, malcriado y siempre hacia lo contrario de lo que le mandaban, en especial si era su prestigiada y perfecta madre, después le seguía su prestigiado y prefecto padre y después su prestigiado y perfecto hermano...

_"Pero todo cambio con Hogwarts"_ admitía Sirius dentro de si mismo" _todo cambio con James, todo cambio con Peter, todo cambio con Remus..."_

Esa mañana, un lunes totalmente iluminado y despejado, Sirius se levanto con su cabello desordenado perfectamente, observando todo a su alrededor con su magnificente mirada plateada.

Y el portador de esa mirada plateada, portador de toda aquella maravillosa perfección también podía aceptar cosas.

Sirius Black tenía una imperfección perfecta.

Esa imperfección perfecta tenía nombre.

Se llamaba Remus Lupin.

-Buenos días- había saludado débilmente el licántropo sentándose en la esquina del colchón y llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

-Buenos días Moony

Sirius observo por la ventana mientras lo abierto de su camisa desaparecía lentamente, poco a poco, porque, si miraba hacia a un lado suyo se iba a morir.

Se moriría porque Remus se quitaba lentamente la pijama y dejaba a la vista su pálido y delgado cuerpo, que no dejaba de parecer de un chico, además de que tenia cierta similitud femenina, cierto encanto a la vista, capaz de hacer de que mandara al diablo la vista húmeda de los terrenos en la mañana e ir con aquella criatura que le volvía loco hasta cuando no lo miraba.

El animago denominaba a esa hermosa criatura como su imperfección perfecta, puesto que a Remus no lo designaba como totalmente una imperfección, lo encontraba hermoso, lo encontraba como su otro yo perfecto, como su otra persona y lo encontraba suyo. Pero, a caso, ese sentimiento, esas emociones nuevas que crecían en su interior, esas extrañas y misteriosas sensaciones que le provocaban apenas si al escuchas su nombre¿tendrían carencia de perfección¿serian claramente perfectas?, eran agradables en un principio y en su centro y en su final, pero... ¿como podrían serle causadas por su amigo?.

La atracción era perfecta.

El deseo era perfecto.

Eso llamado... ¿como era?, lo que todo el mundo dice haber encontrado alguna vez en la vida... esa cosa... _llamada_...

-Señor Padfoot, centro del universo¿Podría usted decirme la hora...querido amigo?

Habían sido las palabras de su hermano, que se encontraba ya despierto, Sirius desconecto su vista de los aburridos terrenos del colegio, para, mecánicamente, observar con aun mas aburrimiento que el anterior al reloj sostenido por la mesita de noche.

-Las... 8:03

-Me alegra de que sepa leer la hora - observo James Potter, vestido con le pantalón de la pijama y la camisa blanca de la escuela, que abrochaba con exagerada rapidez los botones de esta; si no fuera porque Sirius se encontraba todavía con media conciencia dormida placidamente en su cómoda cama, se habría dado por enterado de que la voz de su amigo sonaba mucho mas molesta de lo acostumbrado, porque, solo usaba esa voz y cordialidad cuando se encontraba realmente enojado.

-Si no es mucha molestia... ¿puedo preguntarle si sufre de memoria a corto plazo?

-Solo si se trata de escaparme de chicas increíblemente fastidiosas -contesto el animago, ya dándose cuenta de como la cólera transformaba el rostro del otro.

-Solo que hay un punto Padfoot... yo no soy una chica, ni mucho menos una de tus estupidas conquistas, ahora...-James tomo aire, pensando en las posibilidades que tendría ahogando a un mago en el lago sin que pareciera un asesinato.- ¿recuerdas lo que hacíamos en el gran comedor ayer por la tarde?

Sirius cerró los ojos fastidiado, mientras se colocaba los pantalones.

-Comíamos... Remus nos comento que teníamos que esforzarnos en ganara mas de 300 en puntuación en el quidditch para alcanzar a Ravenclaw...tu coqueteabas con Evans... yo intentaba quitarme a Helga Windmill de encima... tu dijiste algo groseramente gracioso que hizo que Peter sacara su zumo por la nariz...- Sirius tomo aire despreocupadamente- Prisila Vicindel le comunico a Remus unas actividades de prefectos y nos dijo que Snivellus...

Sirius parpadeo varias veces como si se hubiera despertado

James terminaba de hacerse el nudo de la corbata con más fuerza de lo habitual

Remus se había terminado de cambiar y acomodaba su horario como debidamente Merlín mandaba

Peter preguntaba si todavía no era fin de semana para seguir descansando

Fuera del dormitorio bautizado como el de los "Merodeadores", los demás chicos de la torre que se dirigían a sus labores diarios y acostumbrados se preguntaban como la mayoría de las chicas se podían fijar en el loco de Sirius Black, que iniciaba el día con un grito rompe tímpanos que se había escuchado como un sonoro...

-DIABLOS!!!!!

La respuesta para este comportamiento, si se lo preguntaban a cualquiera de ambos, que no fuese a Peter que en ese momento del dia anterior se encontraba riendo y limpiándose sus partes nasales, o a Remus que tenia una agradable platica con Prisila Vicindel y esta se derretía como helado a pleno verano en su asiento, encontrarían a Prongs y a Padfoot planeando una venganza al haber escuchado a la chica después de haber comentado sobre como Severus Snape era el responsable de ganar 50 puntos para su casa después de una clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

_"es un idiota"_

Había sentenciado James, pero para su mala fortuna, Lily Evans, con su cabellera pelirroja y esos ojos verdes que en ese momento irradiaban enojo hacia el portador de ese comentario, se había levantado de su lugar en la mesa, había susurrado algo entre dientes y se había cambiado de asiento que había mantenido en tiempo record al lado de James.

_"yo soy el idiota"_

Había sentenciado por segunda vez en el día el menor de los Potter.

-¡Hay que darse prisa prongs! – Sirius tomo la túnica del ya mencionado y se la tiro dándole al rostro

- Auch!... Sirius…

-¡No se porque no me levantaste mas temprano¡se supone que siempre te levantas antes que yo!

-Por Merlín... Sirius...

-¡Echadme la culpa a mi¡Siendo que ambos fuimos los que...

-¡Sirius, con un demonio¿Quieres callarte de una puñetera vez?!

Y es que era simplemente que desde hacia siete años no solo habían sido mejores amigos de un hombre lobo que tenia un oído súper desarrollado, si no que desde hacia dos años habían sido mejores amigos de un hombre lobo que tenia un oído súper desarrollado y era, señoras y señores...

Prefecto.

-¿Hay algún problema¿Te sientes bien Sirius?

Voz suave, cansada y preocupada

Remus, en comparación a sus amigos y compañeros de cuarto, se encontraba ya listo para iniciar el día. Había rodeado en torno a su cama con un cansancio del que hasta ahora se había dado cuenta ambos animagos, cargaba con ojeras debajo de sus ojos además de los libros debajo de su brazo.

Al parecer el pequeño hombre lobo no había descansado mucho durante la noche.

-¿Que si yo estoy bien?, por Merlín Moony.

Sirius le toca el rostro y Remus siente como le tiembla el cuerpo.

-¿Tu estas bien? -pregunta el chico de anteojos, acercándose para tomarle de la frente.

-Si, Remus¿estas bien? -le sigue el otro, delineando con ambos pulgares debajo de los ojos

-¿Por que tanto grito?

-Te hice una pregunta

-Yo también

James les mira, uno a uno, que no han cerrado los ojos en ningún momento, así como si tratara de un juego de tenis. Remus se encoge en hombros, rendido por la obstinación del perro sobre protector.

-No e dormido mucho - responde quitándole sus manos de encima.

Sirius no sabe porque le molesto tanto lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Seguro Remus?, puedo acompañarte a la enfermería si quieres –le ofrece amistosamente Peter desde su cama, tratando de meterse los zapatos sin desabrochar.

-No tengo absolutamente nada –les dice a todos los presentes, sin siquiera enojarse. Ni siquiera un poco.

_-"Remus debería admitirlo"_ –piensa James- _"creo que le sofocamos un poco cuando nos preocupamos por el, no tiene nada de malo que se enoje de vez en cuando"._

-Esta bien –Cede Sirius como buen Perro, volteándose ante la atenta mirada de los demás- Seguro que no querrán perderse el desayuno, y apuesto que no querrás perderte la primera clase Remus, así que mejor nos damos prisa.

_-"Creo que Sirius es el que mas se preocupa y el que mas le sofoca"._

-Les espero en la sala común- Avisa Remus frotándose los ojos y bostezando calladamente- Seguro que alcanzaran algo que comer con lo lentos que son para arreglarse.

-¡Anda Remus!, sabes que todo es culpa de este – James le apunta con el dedo acusador a su hermano.

-¡Claro que no Moony¡Todo es culpa de este cuatro ojos!

Cuando empieza la pelea de almohadas, en el que no tarda en participar Peter también, Remus se retira del dormitorio con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que se haya alejado lo suficiente? – James no pregunta refiriéndose a alguien en concreto, aunque Sirius y Peter asienten al mismo tiempo con la cabeza convencidos.

-¿Por qué todo esto?, No me digan que…-Peter parece indignado- ¿planearon una broma sin mi ayuda y la de Remus?

-¡íbamos a decirte anoche pero no te despegabas de Remus para terminar tu deberes! – Le aclara James- Sabes que a Remus no le gusta que nos metamos con Snivellus desde lo que paso en Quinto.

-Ahora entiendo.

Sirius mientras recoge sus libros baja la cabeza un poco incomodo.

-Hay que ponerle en claro a Snivellus quien manda, no puede andar ganándole a nuestra casa –Habla James recogiendo un pergamino que se encuentra debajo de su cama- El problema es que sabemos, a Snivellus le encanta levantarse temprano y comer mucho antes que todos, lo que nos deja un problema en cuanto ya teníamos planeado hacerle la broma en el desayuno.

-Todo por tu culpa _Jimmy –_le señala Sirius

-Es tu culpa _Siri _– le señala el otro también con disgusto

-Si me lo preguntan –se mete Peter un poco divertido- Creo que a sido culpa de ambos y no quieren aceptarlo

Ambos se miran

-Peter tiene razón –acepta James ya muy fastidiado- ¡Mejor nos repartimos la culpa y ya estuvo!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Los dos se estrechan las manos en tregua y Sirius exclama lo que se le acaba de ocurrir.

-¡Tal vez todo no este perdido!, todavía podemos hacerlo durante la comida de la tarde¡Todos siempre van a comer en la tarde¡Tendremos más espectadores!

-¡Bien pensado Sirius! –Le felicita el otro satisfecho- ¿Quién lo diría?, si no fueras un chico hermano, y si no encantara mas Lily que el aire que respiro¡me casaría contigo hombre!

-Párale, Cuatro ojos –le aleja el moreno con una mano- si todavía siento lastima por la pobre de Lily que tanto la persigues, si fueras mi "_marido_" no me imagino mi futuro contigo.

Peter y James se ríen con fuerza

-Es una suerte que Remus no haya preguntado nada, tenemos suerte que el sueño le distraiga –James sale de la habitación junto a los demás, aunque no se da cuenta de que uno se queda pensativo y quieto después de sus ultimas palabras.-según dice no durmió mucho, aunque falta todavía para la luna.

_"falta todavía para la luna" _

_"Remus no durmió mucho" _

_-"No puede ser… debió haber ido… ¿sin darme cuenta?" _

-¿Pasa algo Padfoot? –Pregunta Peter al lado de James a punto de bajar por la escalera de caracol.

Sirius reacciona.

-N-no… no es nada-garantiza con voz extraña- nada de nada

-¿Entonces que esperas Padfoot? –James se sube las gafas- Remus nos espera abajo, tenemos que apurarnos.

Sirius no responde, pero camina deprisa empujando a ambos para abrirse camino y bajar corriendo las escaleras de piedra, como si le esperara un hueso jugoso justo abajo.

-¿y a este que bicho le a picado?

El otro sonríe

-pulgas –asegura James con lógica- a los perros lo que les pican son las pulgas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando llegan al gran comedor comienza a ocurrir lo acostumbrado.

Peter sigue a James y James trata de seguir a Lily sentándose lo mas cerca que puede de ella, pero no lo logra porque Lily se sienta junto a Remus y le sonríe, provocando que James sienta una gran necesidad de golpearse en la mesa, pero todavía respira aliviado al darse cuenta que puede sentarse frente a ella. Remus siempre le tiene el lugar que le conviene.

Sirius tiene que deshacerse de todas sus seguidoras, empujando levemente a algunas que son más resistentes, obstinadas e insistentes, demasiadas que tienen sonrisas extrañas y otras que pestañean con exageración.

-disculpadme guapas, pero este hombre tiene que comer.

Otras le siguen a la mesa, pero Sirius las desaparece prometiéndoles que luego se verían, todas se van creyendo ser la afortunada, cuando no exactamente se había dirigido a una en específico.

-Esta vez haz hecho record Sirius – le reconoce Remus mientas se sirve avena- ¿ya tienes una técnica especial para alejarlas mas rápido¿O tal vez solo haz salido corriendo?

-Es mas tentador lo segundo –Sirius se sienta imitando a Remus, aunque en comparación se sirve mucho de todo.

Escuchan una risa al lado suyo y ambos voltean.

Son Peter y una chica de curso inferior, se llama Sarah Blenzer y es de sexto curso, no llevan mucho conociéndose pero se ve que se agradan bastante; Sarah tiene el cabello negro y corto hasta llegarle a las mejillas, es mas delgada y pequeña que sus demás compañeras de curso, además que peculiarmente posee ojos color violeta y siempre parece contenta.

Peter siempre parece hacerla reír.

Sirius mira a Remus y Remus mira a Sirius, pera después, voltear hacia el otro lado.

Allí se encuentran con lo que parece una imagen cómica y lamentable al mismo tiempo, James parece interesado en saber como funciona eso de las "películas" y decide peguntárselo a Lily, naturalmente. Lily parece no querer hablar mucho y le explica sin llegar a detalles, produciendo que James quede mas confundido e interesado que antes.

No hay duda de que James lo intenta, lo intenta una y otra vez, siempre trata de destruir esa barrera que a puesto Lily sobre ambos. Y tampoco hay duda de que Lily intenta, intenta una y otra vez ignorar olímpicamente a James y sus esfuerzos sobrehumanos.

-Parecen entretenidos –comenta Remus sosteniendo una tostada a la que le unta mermelada de durazno.

-Seguro que si –Reconoce Sirius observándole.- Peter parece conseguirse novia y James perece solo perder el tiempo.

-Quien sabe –Remus se encoge en hombros- conociendo a Lily tal vez algún día lo logre.

Este muerde su tostada y Sirius no deja de observarle, porque cuando Remus come mermelada se mancha un poco el rostro, Sirius cree que se ve adorable con mermelada en la punta de la nariz.

Y traga su comida con dificultad.

Como le daban ganas de lamerle la nariz.

-Pero debo decirte algo que se que estarás de acuerdo conmigo padfoot –Remus se limpia con una servilleta y le mira – No creo que Lily le de nunca una oportunidad si siguen con sus bromas.

Sirius pego un bote, aunque el único que se dio cuenta fue Remus y una que otra chica que le miraba de lejos y de otras mesas.

-¿bromas? –pregunta Sirius

-Así es

-¿Por nosotros? –Vuelve a preguntar Sirius

-Lo que oyes –Vuelve a hablar el licántropo, tomando un cubierto y apuntándole con un tenedor- Los e visto muy sospechosos desde la mañana.

Sirius se siente descubierto, siente como se le nota en el rostro.

_"El lo sabe"_ piensa rápidamente _"Oh, si, claro que lo sabe"_

Miro aquellos ojos color miel, casi dorados que lo miraban interrogante, después fruncía el seño.

Sirius trago saliva, nervioso.

-¿Que planean hacerle a Snape?

_Mierda_

-Siempre lo sabes –le espeto un poco ofuscado- ¿Por qué siempre lo sabes Remus¿Tienes un sensor invisible o algo parecido?, pereces la clásica madre que sabe todo de sus hijos.

-No se te da la mentira Sirius –Le aclara Remus sinceramente- y no soy la madre de nadie.

No puede evitar las ganas de bromear.

-Es que eres sumamente femenino Moony –Apunto Sirius, recargando el codo sobre la mesa y el rostro sobre la mano.

Remus desvió la mirada del moreno, con gesto de indiferencia y aparentando un poco de enojo.

-Vale, no me lo restriegues en la cara

-Es verdad

-Vale, vale, puedes apuntarme de…

-No te apunto de… tu sabes…-Se apresuro a decir, levantando ambas manos con gesto inocente- Lo que te trato de hacerte entender es que tienes mas gestos maternales que paternales, además de la apariencia, si de un principio me hubieran dicho que eras una chica me lo hubiera creído.

-Si claro, seguro me hubieses pedido una cita –Trato de bromear el aludido, regresando su atención a un sonriente Sirius que afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Tenlo por seguro

Remus se ruboriza

-Si fuera una chica –le dice recuperando un poco de compostura- no saldría contigo Sirius Orión Black.

Sirius siente que le acaban de abofetear.

¿Cómo dijo?

-¿Qué?

-Que si fuera una chica…

-Eso no me lo tienes que repetir –ojala no lo repita nunca- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Las chicas se mueren por mi Moony.

-Pues yo no seria así Padfoot –Parece tan calmado como si comentara algun asunto del profeta- Y antes de que me salgas con otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablando un minuto antes… creo haberles dicho que no estaba de acuerdo con nada malo que le hicieran a Severus…

-¿desde cuando le hablas por su nombre?

-Por favor Sirius, estamos en el mismo grado, además ¿desde cuando me esconden cosas de este tipo?

-Es la primera¡Te lo juro!- Sirius levanta la mano en juramento- ¡era la ultima Moony, en serio que era la ultima para Snivellus¡Por favor Moony Moon¡Déjanos hacerle la última!

A Remus no le molesta que hagan bromas, siempre y cuando no se pasen de la raya, lo que le molesta es que se metan con Snape, ya mucho tuvo con la broma de Quinto.

Remus pone lo ojos en blanco, Sirius le esta haciendo esa cara de perro apaleado que no puede soportar.

Es que es INCREIBLE que siempre le convenza.

-Júramelo, cielo santo…

-Te lo juro

-Por circe santísima…

-Te lo juro

-Por Morgana…

-También por ella te lo juro…

-Por Merlín…

-También por el hermano de Dumbledore¡hasta por el mapa Merodeador!

-Estaré en problemas si saben que te ayude en esto.

-Si nos atrapan moriré antes de que salga tu nombre de mi boca¡También matare a James o a Peter si dicen algo!

-¿De que estáis hablando?

Es James y Peter que se encuentran en pie, Lily se ha ido y Sarah también.

-Hablamos de que nuestro pequeño plan tiene que ser el mejor.

Sonrisa canina, muy característica del joven Black.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Primera hora, clase de Historia mágica Universal.

-¿alguien puede decirme que es el Romanticismo?

Nadie contesta

Remus lo sabe, claro, pero se siente demasiado cansado como para tan siquiera levantar la mano.

_-"Movimiento literario, artistico..."_ -empieza Remus mentalmente

-Movimiento literario, artístico e ideológico de la primera mitad del siglo XIX, en que prevalece la imaginación y la sensibilidad sobre la razón y el examen crítico - lee el profesor Binns, que si no fuera por que ya esta muerto, se mataría de nuevo por el poco interés que les causaba a sus alumnos.

-Esto hasta un muggle lo sabe –dice despacio dejando que su arrullante voz llenara el Aula, esa voz vieja y cansada que solo un fantasma podía emplear y dejar, de paso, unos cuanto estudiantes dormidos- pero se que están mas interesados en sus ensoñaciones que prestando atención de cómo al ministro mágico de ese entonces encontraba fascinante la literatura muggle, era fiel seguidor de…

A Sirius no le interesaba en lo más mínimo

Si no que encontraba muchísimo mas interesante el sueño que había tenido anoche.

_"no te detengas Sirius... no pares"_

A veces es mas sencillo concentrarse en lo que nunca a pasado o nunca pase, Sirius lo imagina así, porque aquella manera de desear estar tanto con una persona le esta sacando de quicio, siente que se vuelve torpe, inseguro, y eso ya es algo grave pues el no es nada de eso.

_"Sirius tocame, porfavor"_ jadeaba Remus esa misma noche en su sueño.

En su cama.

Sirius al recordar siente como la sangre se le reúne directamente a lugares mas abajo de la cintura, y no precisamente a las piernas, si no, a lugares que seguramente podría notar Remus que esta sentado al lado suyo.

Por que cierta parte suya empieza a despertar.

Vaya forma de morirce lentamente, piensa ya un poco fastidiado.

Porque nadie le puede decir nada¡Si quiere soñar con su amigo puede hacerlo y nadie le puede obligar a hacer lo contrario si no quiere!, nadie se muere si puede tener fantasías con el este dormido, este despierto. ¡Y aunque Remus lo supiera el no puede controlar su mente¡El no puede decidir que tan inocentes pueden ser sus sueños cuando el esta participando en ellos!

Porque, claro, no eran nada inocentes.

El animago voltea a ver a Remus, que es el único que esta tomando nota además de Evans.

Le observa un momento y no puede dejar de recordar, no puede evitar preguntarse si el culpable de su cansancio era por que había vuelto de nuevo a la casa de los gritos a tocar el piano.

Por que eso hacia, Sirius lo sabia, sabia que Remus tocaba el piano cuando la luna no esta llena en la vieja casa de los gritos.

Sirius se pierde en el pergamino, en el que la imaginación se trasforma en tinta, la pluma se moja en la tinta y la tinta se adhiere al papel.

Y recuerda, recuerda como hace unas semanas le encontró, como hacia unas semanas le siguió en la noche preguntándose a donde iría.

Era media noche y Sirius pensaba cegado de odio si se encontraría con alguien.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando le siguió un buen rato, cuando llego al sauce boxeador y fue directamente a la casa vieja.

Espero un rato para que no le viera, entro después y al llegar, subir las escaleras y concentrarse en ver por la puerta entre abierta, fue mas grande su sorpresa ver y escuchar a Remus tocar el piano.

Ese piano negro y viejo, gastado por los años.

Remus lo tocaba y lo hacia parecer mas joven.

Remus levanta los dedos y los baja concentrándose en las notas tristes que se encuentran gravadas en su mente, hace música con esos dedos largos y delgados.

_"Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..."_

_"quiero ser feliz a tu lado,_

_quiero convertirme en tu felicidad." _

Y no cantaba.

Apenas susurraba las palabras como si fueran sostenidas por un hilo delicado, un hermoso poema susurrado por Ángeles que habían bajado del firmamento, hubiesen manipulado su cuerpo y expresado con sus largos dedos en las teclas del instrumento…

_"por eso, llévame... llévame lejos de aquí._

_quiero estar en un lugar distinto,_

_tómame y llévame lejos de aquí."_

_"Un lugar donde jamás se termine la magia. Donde los besos duren una eternidad._

_Un sueño del cual jamás despertemos. _

_Donde la felicidad siempre este presente." _

Despacio.

Firme.

Seguro.

Sin mover apenas los labios, aquellos labios que estaba seguro, nunca hubiese deseado mas que en aquel momento.

_"Llévame,_

_a esa gran felicidad."_

_"Las aves cantan,_

_en un lenguaje desconocido_

_y aunque posean alas,_

_jamás alcanzaran el cielo."_

_"Llévame a un lugar donde jamás estaré solo." _

La melodía llegaba a su fin al igual que la noche que acompañaba a ambos, no solos, si no, acompañados.

_"Por eso llévame,_

_a un lugar lejano y distinto."_

_"Donde las alas se mojan, _

_donde los dedos se entrelazan,_

_donde nuestros cuerpos se derritan_

_fusionando nuestras mentes."_

_"Así que, llévame._

_Quiero ser feliz."_

_"No busco tu pasado,_

_lo que me interesa es saber tu presente."_

_"Tejiendo juntos aquel futuro frágil."_

_"Llévame..."_

_"A una eterna felicidad..."_

El hombre lobo suspiro largamente cuando las palabras terminaron, llenándose de un silencio repentino.

A Sirius, en aquel instante, detrás de la pared del cuarto contiguo al piano, al lado de la puerta, el corazón le latía como si se le fuese a salir sin avisar, repentinamente, por que aquello se le habia gravado en la mente y también en la piel.

_¿Que era eso que le provocaba Remus Lupin? _

-¿soy yo?

Sirius brinca un poco de su asiento, dándose cuenta de que aquel dibujo no era obra de su imaginación. Tanto se había distraído que no se había dado cuenta del dibujo del lobo del color del pergamino que corría deliberadamente sobre este, encima tenia un letrero que lo señalaba como "Moony".

-Me gusta -le habla bajito, el profesor se encuentra demasiado distraído como para saber quien esta hablando, es imposible que escuche la voz suave y silenciosa de Remus.

-Déjame intentar

Y no le dice nada, el recuerdo con el piano todavía queda demasiado presente, demasiado real, como si hubiese ocurrido allí mismo, pero había sido noches atrás, en una vieja casa.

-¿Qué opinas del mió?

Le pregunta Remus, al señalarle el dibujo que a hecho de un perro negro y del mismo tamaño que el lobo, este corre y se da vueltas, tiene un letrero que le señala como "Padfoot", Remus junta su pergamino con el suyo y ambos, el perro y el lobo, juegan mientras los dos les observan, se muerden, corren y se avientan, hasta que se acercan y frotan sus hocicos, en un gesto cariñoso.

-Creo que se te da mejor el dibujo que a mí.

Mientras esa sonrisa agradecida, pura, cansada, le regalaba Remus bajando la escalera, Sirius se sonroja cuando nadie le ve.

No necesita más

Con eso le basta, porque no hay nada mejor que ver amanecer a Remus por la mañana, acompañarle a todas partes y verle dormir por las noches.

No hay nada más mágico que acompañarle en su tormento de noches de luna, no hay nada mejor que protegerle, hacerle saber que esta allí, acompañándole como animago, correr bajo el encanto casi fantasmal que les brindaba el cielo una vez al mes, recorriendo el bosque lleno de misterios.

Le bastaba con perderse en pequeños momentos en la inmensidad y profundos tarros de miel en sus ojos, verle en la oscuridad distorsionada que le proporcionaba la luna menguante al tocar el piano en la casa de los gritos.

Aunque el no lo sepa, y tal vez jamás lo sabría

Eso era, para el chico de cabello largo negro y azulado, ojos de luna y no tan poseedor de la totalidad de la perfección.

El romanticismo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

continuara...

Solo me queda agradecer de nuevo sus comentrios y que recibire con mucho gusto mas (si es que desean dejarme), tomare en cuenta sugerencias, estare gustosa de saber si hay gente que les agrada u aborrece mi fic, despues de todo asi podrian dejarme algo u.

Su comentario es mi sueldo.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.

Saku Chan


	3. Tratos, bromas y una visita inesperada

_Antes de leer:_

_Quiero agradecer a: Arabellaw, Rose-Riona, Izumi-sakachita y a neko-966 por sus comentarios, muchisimas gracias!!_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y al escribir sobre ellos, no obtengo beneficio económico alguno.  
_

_**Tratos, bromas y una visita inesperada.**_

Inicios de Octubre

El viento arrasaba con fuerza, el aire frió era acompañado por las hojas de los árboles, reyes de innumerables grandes espacios, que se visten de rojo, amarillo y naranja. Un perfecto paisaje que deleitar con la mirada y el cuerpo, el otoño en Hogwarts es una explosión de colores, perfumes y sabores.

El otoño, sin duda alguna, era la estación que mas favorecía a Remus, todos esos colores, ese aire tan calido y a la vez tan helado, hacia que en si, sus ojos parecieran mas amielados, su cabello se tornara del mas claro castaño y su sonrisa pareciera mas reconfortable y suave.

Parecía que combinaba portentosamente con la estación.

Son aspectos que no se pueden pasar de largo, tomando en cuenta que eran apreciados por un joven mago de ojos grises como un iceberg, que se metía las manos a los bolsillos por producto del frió.

Afuera en los terrenos, a segunda hora del día, los cuatro merodeadores cruzaban a paso lento y menos ansioso que siempre, con dirección a los invernaderos.

-No se si se enteran -hablo Sirius colocándose enfrente de los tres- Pero odio herbologia tanto como a la arpía de mi madre

-¡Sirius!

-Es la verdad Moony

James se le acerca dándole una palmadita en el hombro, llevando consigo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ya Padfoot, todos sabemos lo tanto que odias herbologia.

-Así es Jimmie, la materia mas aburrida

-Y lo tanto que odias a tu madre

-Eso lo sabe hasta ella

Una gran cantidad de hojas se disparan con el viento, acompañado por una docena de lechuzas que caen en picada hacia un grupo de primer grado que huyen despavoridos, unos ríen encontrándolo divertido, mientras se detienen las bufandas y las túnicas para que no salgan volando.

-¡Remus!¡santo cielo, mira el frio que hace!

-Yo no controlo el tiempo Lily - Remus se detiene para aguardar a la joven.

La pelirroja corre desde el castillo hacia el muchacho, su cabello se ondeaba cuan largo era, sus mechones rojo fuego bailan al ritmo del viento.

Provocando, obviamente, que cierto poseedor de ojos castaños le observara en todo movimiento. Sirius le da un codazo en las costillas que no siente.

La chica al alcanzar al licántropo se detiene recuperando el aire, bajando la cabeza y recargando ambas manos en ambas piernas, recobrando el aliento.

-¡Por Merlín Remus!¡Dijiste que me esperarías!

-Espere 15 minutos, si esperaba mas no alcanzaría a ir por el material de herbologia -le explica Remus, mientras se agacha tratando de ver su rostro- ¿para que te entretuvo el profesor?

-Dijo que podías quedarte, pero cuando vio que salias del aula supuso que luego te informaría -Lily se quita el cabello del rostro, Si a James no le faltara la voz le pediría que si por favor podría hacerlo de nuevo- Asuntos de prefectos.

-¿Y bien?

-El profesor Slughurm le comento esta mañana que le hacen falta varios ingredientes en su despacho, no tiene ninguna duda de que se los han robado -la muchacha frunce el cejo- algún gracioso.

Remus, que en ese momento mira a Lily, no necesita voltearse para saber que sus amigos hacen cara de no saber de que demonios habla la joven, Sirius cree que es buen momento para comentarle a James lo que planea hacerles a esos Ravenclaw en el próximo partido de quidittch, Peter cree que es buen momento para abrir su libro _"Mil y un hiervas curativas, manual efectivo para salvar tu vida sin hacer uso de la varita"._

-¿Así que cree que debemos estar al tanto?

-Así es -le responde acomodando los libros en sus brazos, conteniendo una sonrisa ante la obviedad de la respuesta- los prefectos tenemos ciertas responsabilidades que cumplir, y es importante porque nos lo a pedido profesor Slughurm.

-Dirás: el profesor Beens...

-Da igual Lupin... ¡vaya novedad!-Lily mira hacia los demás que están inmersos en lo suyo- ¿porque se han quedado tan quietos ustedes tres?

a lo que los tres responden al mismo tiempo, sin pensársela.

-¡Quidditch! o.o

La muchacha pone una expresión de resignación, ignorando el rostro azorado de James.

-No se porque pregunte, era lo mas lógico.

La joven tiembla de frió, y cierta persona le mira con disposición de desaparecerlo.

-Se nos va a hacer tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez... Pettigrew ¿me dejas ver tu libro?

-Claro -Peter se lo extiende para que lo tome, muy avergonzado al notar la mirada recelosa de James por haber sido causa de su atención.

-Gracias

Cuando lo hojea, James pide a gritos a Remus, sin hacer uso de la palabra, que haga algo para que ella tenga en cuenta que existe, con miradas provocan que sus lentes se empañen.

Cuando Remus esta a punto de decir algo, Lily toma la palabra.

-Peter, me a dicho Blezer que te espera en la entrada del invernadero, al parecer quiere regresarte algo...

-Tengo que irme-Peter le dice que luego le regrese el libro, excusándose con los demás para adelantarse.

-¡Nosotros también tenemos que apurarnos Remus!

La muchacha da un paso hacia Remus, para después, rodear su brazo con el suyo, arrastrándole con prisa hacia clase.

Un silencio se prolongo en ambos merodeadores que miraban ensimismados como se alejaban, Sirius sabia que James le diría algo, es lo que esperaba para irse.

Y así fue

-Tú crees...

-¿Que ocurre Jimmie?

-Sirius¿tu crees...- James se pasa una mano por el cabello, y la detiene a media cabeza, como si pensara jalarse o no los cabellos- Tu crees, que... no se... eso de que la chica que me gusta sea la mejor amiga de uno de mis mejores amigos... ¿tenga algún inconveniente para mi ¿Crees que me perjudique en algo?.

Y Sirius trata de convencerse de aquello, trata de pensar que a Remus no le guste nadie y que a Lily no le guste Remus.

Y le suelta a James lo que ya se metió en la cabeza.

-Ne

James respira, no una, si no dos veces, para después forzar una sonrisa.

-Claro -Su sonrisa parece mas natural, James envuelve su bufanda al cuello y comienza a apurar el paso- Es que nadie resiste mis encantos.

Una carcajada se extiende entre ambos, mas por parte de Sirius que parece mas vivo cuando ríe.

-¿Eso no es algo que debería decir yo?

-Es mi momento Padfoot -Se defiende- procura no regañarme por mis comentarios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La profesora Pomona Sprout paseaba la mirada al rededor de las mesas en las que cada pareja de alumnos trabajan con lo que tenían que concentrarse ese día, lo cual se trataba de, en pequeños términos, sacar una baba gelatinosa de una planta que habían traído de Sahel, África, llamada "Rió azul".

-Creo adivinar por que le llaman así - había dicho Sirius quien hacia pareja con James en la ultima mesa del invernadero, muy alto para que todos le escucharan, ya que los Hufflepuffs les acompañaban durante esa asignatura.

Sirius le corta un pétalo y una gran cantidad de liquido denso y gelatinoso se resbala.

-¡Joder!, creo que yo también -le sigue James fingiendo tener asco en exageración, sus compañeros se ríen encontrando divertido sus descubrimientos ya muy evidentes, pero a causa de la popularidad de ambos este no dejaba de parecer cómico, ya que Sirius acompañaba a James con aquellas muecas.

-Le recomiendo que trabajen en silencio señor Potter... señor Black- La mujer centra su atención en esa mesa, colocándose en frente de ambos; Sirius y James colocan sus rostros mas encantadores que encuentran.- Si es que sus mentes no están restringidas para meter información de importancia, debo decirles que esta planta que ustedes encuentran "asquerosa", otros la encuentran de gran utilidad, puesto que sirve para cerrar heridas de gravedad, son muy bien destinadas para el hospital San Mungo y en algunas ocasiones también para la enfermería.

A tres personas en aquel lugar les salta el corazón, puesto que saben muy bien quien las utiliza frecuentemente.

-Así que, caballeros, quiero ver esa baba de rió azul en ese frasco, espero que no desperdicien nada -La mujer da vuelta y mira la mesa de al lado- ¡Bueno seria que siguieran el ejemplo de esta parejita!, Buen trabajo señorita Blezer... señor Pettigrew.

El rostro de ambos esta tan rojo como los guantes de piel de dragón que trae puesto la profesora, Peter y la otra muchacha llevan tres francos llenos de esta sustancia.

Muchas mesas adelante, unas de las primeras, Lily y Remus se dividen trabajo para hacerlo con mayor facilidad, cortando, picando y exprimiendo a buen ritmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"-Si fuera una chica " Remus recuerda el desayuno y sus mejillas se encienden sin poder evitarlo "no saldría contigo Sirius Orión Black."_

_"-¿Qué?"_

_"-Que si fuera una chica…"_

_"-Eso no me lo tienes que repetir" –le precio identificar un poco de desconcierto en aquello, tal vez¿su ego de mujeriego nato lastimado?- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Las chicas se mueren por mi Moony."_

_"-Pues yo no seria asi Padfoot"- piensa en sus palabras y en lo que queria terminar- "yo seria peor..."._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus maldice por lo bajo y exprime el tallo de la flor con brusquedad.

¿Porque tiene que salirle con esas cosas?, por que tocarle la herida sin dejarle que cierre ¡Maldita sea!.

No lo entiende, no lo comprende, no le llega la razón para eso¿por que el¿porque un chico¿porque el mujeriego que tiene un historial de tamaño alarmante?...

¿Porque Sirius Black?

Sirius es demasiado irresponsable, demasiado pesado, demasiado engreído, demasiado infantil, celoso, imprudente, egocéntrico, narcista e impaciente, y un perseguidor de faldas...

Sirius es sangre, pasión, pervertismo, egoísta, gamberro, impetuoso, sin vergüenza, suspicaz, canalla, un Don Juan nato y jodidamente atractivo.

Es valiente, leal, intrépido, un tanto resentido y ligeramente desequilibrado.

Un gamberro en potencia, la oveja negra, un traidor a su sangre y en su mayoría es posesivo en cuanto a lo que le interesa.

Sirius es todo eso y mucho más.

Es increíble que le encante más que el chocolate.

Cuando suspira, lo que se volvió cotidiano desde hace algún tiempo, unos ojos verdes se posan sobre su persona.

-Deberías decírselo.

Remus voltea a verla y no puede dejar de agradecer a la vida por dejarle conocer a personas como Lily Evans, quien le sonríe de una forma que parece como si su cuerpo pesara menos. No es que le guste, Lily y el siempre se han considerado como hermanos, Lily la hermana que nunca tuvo y Remus el hermano que siempre deseo tener, aun cuando tuviese a Petunia, puesto que esta la consideraba diferente, extraña, anormal... ellas solo estaban unidas por la sangre.

Remus era lo mas cerca que a llegado a tratar a un chico, nunca como el noviazgo, ella consideraba esas situaciones muy alejadas a sus intensiones con el sexo opuesto.

-Es fácil decirlo -Remus cierra el frasco que acaba de llenar, colocándolo en un estante- Pero si consideramos las circunstancias, podrás estar de acuerdo conmigo de que no todos los dias un chico le confiesa a otro chico que le atrae.

-Uh, pero no es solo "que le atrae" -Lily parece encantada- me han dicho por ahí que babea cuando le ve pasar.

-Yo no babe... -Le corrige Remus tratando de rectificarle, muy bajo para que no escucharan los demás su conversación, pero Lily le interrumpe.

-Estaba hablando de Sirius.

Remus cree que lo a dicho tan alto que todo el mundo la a oído, al igual del potente latir de su corazón; pero no es así, todos siguen con lo suyo, ajenos a que alguien en aquel lugar se debate interiormente, en una ensangrentada lucha por no darse esperanzas.

El muchacho con señas la manda a callar, pero Lily sigue igual de encantada que antes, disfrutando, de lo que sabia, seria suficientemente efectivo para sacar de su impasibilidad al prefecto.

-Vale, se a acabado por hoy esta conversación tan absurda -sentencia Remus ya pareciendo impasible, pero Lily jamás olvidara la cara que antes puso.

Lily, naturalmente, sabia perfectamente los sentimientos que albergaban dentro del muchacho por Sirius, siendo que el mismo se los había confesado a ella. Así que¿porque no decirle la verdad ya que sospechaba de que eran correspondidos?

-¡Claro que no!, Remus, no te das cuenta por que estas totalmente convencido de que el no te hará caso nunca... ¡mírame que te estoy hablando! -Le habla muy cerca para que no escuche nadie mas, Remus sube la mirada que antes estuvo perdida en un punto indeterminado.- Para ser uno de los primeros estudiantes en esta escuela posees poca seguridad en ti mismo.

-Lily, por favor...

-Espera a que termine -la joven trata de no subir tanto la voz, muy a su pesar, puesto que no soporta que alguien como Remus Lupin piense que no se merece algo, aun cuando se trate del "insoportable Sirius", mejor amigo de "el aun mas insoportable James"- No te diria esto si fuera mentira, pero yo me fijo muy bien en esta clase de circunstancias, es facil de darce cuenta cuando estamos hablando de ese sin vergüenza.

Remus solo puede estar de acuerdo en cuanto a lo de sin vergüenza.

-Solo te pido que habrás un poco los ojos, no sigas reprimiendo eso que no te deja seguir tu vida normalmente ¡ten un poco de valor Griffindor y díselo! Así tendré una preocupación menos y podré estudiar como Dios manda -la muchacha recupera un poco de aire y cierra otro frasco que acaba de llenar- así que¿que dices?.

Remus además de sentirse avergonzado, un poco miserable y ligeramente confundido, cree que Lily no tendría que preocuparse a la hora de sus estudios por el historial amoroso que le concierna, pero que mas da, sabia que era Lily, y que Lily se preocupaba por el.

_"podrias terminar de una vez por todas con esto" _le susurraba una vocecita.

-Haremos un trato -Remus traga saliva, sabe que esta dudando en decírselo o no, pero solo le queda aprovechar las circunstancias, no para su persona, pero puede ayudar a un hermano, haciéndole realidad su sueño mas anhelado- si tu sales con James, me planteare eso de confesare a Sirius lo que siento por el.

-¿QUE?

La muchacha se tapa de inmediato la boca con ambas manos, muy tarde, ya que toda la clase tiene puesta su atención en la pelirroja, en especial James Potter.

-¿Le sucede algo señorita Evans? -La profesora se apresura a llegar donde se encuentra, sorprendida por el comportamiento de tan brillante alumna y preocupada por si algo (que es lo mas seguro) le a pasado- ¿Acaso alguna planta la a lastimado ¿esta herida o...

-No es nada profesora -se apresuro a decir- Solo sostenía una interesante platica con Remus, algo inesperado surgió en aquello.

-¿Sucedió algo malo? yo podría dejarle salir si es que...

-¡Para nada! no hay porque preocuparse.

_"¡¿Es que no le fue posible pensar en otra cosa?!"_

James y Sirius dan pequeños saltos para tener una mejor vista de lo que ocurre.

Después de un rato, todavía en clase, cuando todos retomaron el ruido y escándalo que sostenían antes, lily voltea a ver a Remus, levantando una mano con intención de estrechársela a el.

-Trato hecho Lupin, Si salgo con Potter tendrás que cumplir tu palabra.

Lily esta dudando, pero no puede echarse para atrás.

Remus le estrecha la mano; Sabe que a Lily le costara aquello, no le hubiese propuesto sin saber que no le seria difícil también.

-Tomate tu tiempo.

-Así lo haré -lily parece un poco inquieta, pero lo disimula muy bien, se quita el cabello del rostro y coloca ambas manos sobre la mesa- ¡hemos terminado! no se tu, pero quisiera que ya fuera la hora de comer.

Remus solo puede asentir, sintiendo su corazón con la intención muy cercana de salírsele del cuerpo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A todos les gustaban los ojos verdes de Lily Evans, pero nadie, a NADIE le gustaban mas que a James Potter.

James podia compara los ojos de Lily con las esmeraldas, los días de primavera en las colinas, con la ensalada o los dulces de menta que siempre compraba en Honeydukes, simplemente porque le recordaba a Lily.

Pero a Lily, honestamente, le importaba un comino, le tenia sin cuidado, le importaba muy poco con que podía comparar o hacer recordar sus ojos a James Potter, para ella siempre seria el inmaduro, egocéntrico, cabeza hueca de James Potter, y así se quedaría, por todas las eternidades, hoy y mañana, por los siglos de los siglos.

Amen.

Que equivocada estaba...

Lily lo piensa y se enoja consigo misma.

Recuerda la primera vez que vio a James, y hace un mohín gracioso al hacer uso de conciencia

Se encontraba arriba del anden 9 y 3/4 por primera vez en su vida, apunto de comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts, apunto de conocer con mas detenimiento ese mundo mágico y extraño que se le ponía enfrente, retándola, por que a Lily le encantaba superarse y sentirse que podía lograr todo en cuanto se le pusiera enfrente.

Lily poseía un espíritu sutil y gentil que representaba una feminidad delicada, era inteligente, astuta, instruida, lista, despejada, lúcida, capaz, ingeniosa, espabilada...

Pero en alguna de las ocasiones, despertaba dentro de si una personalidad testaruda y Conducta propia de un gamberro.

Esas ocasiones que despertaban dentro de su personalidad, que difícilmente despertaban de su personalidad, trataba de que fueran lo mas desapercibidas por el ojo humano, lo mas posible, cuando Lily no se contenía de decir lo que sentía o pensaba, aun en cuanto mas crudo o cruel resulte, aun cuanto mas se resista.

Cuando su espíritu sutil y gentil ya no le aguantaba.

Fue un primero de Septiembre de 1971, en la estación en que descansaba la locomotora que les llevaría hacia las puertas del colegio de magia y hechicería, Lily trataba de sobrellevar esa sensación y agobio que le provocaba el estar sola y en un sitio que no conocía, intento aparentar indiferencia y levantar lo mas posible la cabeza, dándole resultados; a causa de que sus padres eran muggles, el estar sin compañía en aquel lugar solamente le traía una triste sensación.

La niña de cabello rojo oscuro, apretó las manos con nerviosismo delante de su falda, pera quien la mirara a simple vista encontraría a una pequeña bruja mirando el reloj de la estación, pero para quienes la miraran con detenimiento encontraría a una pequeña bruja asustada.

Lily arrastro su baúl con mucho esfuerzo hacia la entrada del tren, al dejarlo abajo y subir el peldaño trato jalar desde arriba su pesado baúl, sin resultados.

-Santo cielo ¿porque no quieres subir? -Lily lo intento de nuevo, con ambas manos, con fuerza pero sin lograr a hacerlo.- ¿porque...no... quieres...

-...subir? -le termino una voz detrás suyo.- ¿quieres que te ayude?

-No gracias -le respondió sin voltear a ver a aquel niño, quien llevaba rato mirando como trataba de subir sus pertenencias - lo haré sola, no hay por que molestarse.

-No seria ninguna...

-De verdad, puedo hacerlo yo.

La niña jalo de nuevo levantándolo mas de la mitad, cuando ya estaba a punto de meterlo este volvió de donde empezó.

-¿Ya te arrepentiste por no pedirme ayuda?

-No, e dicho que puedo hacerlo yo sola.

-Eres muy pequeña, es mucho esfuerzo para ti.

-Mi estatura no interfiere para que meta _MI _baúl.

-Si me dejaras, seguramente estarías cómodamente sentada en algún compartimiento del tren.

-Si te callaras, seguramente estaría cómodamente sentada en algún compartimiento del tren.

Tal vez se comportaba un poco grosera, pero era así como reaccionaba verbalmente Lily cuando no quería que se dieran cuenta de su nerviosismo, además estaba de frente su orgullo, impidiéndole aceptar la ayuda de aquel desconocido que ni siquiera se había dado la molestia de ver.

El niño sonrió al darse cuenta de la obstinación de la pelirroja, nunca había visto una niña expresarse de aquel modo, lo que le hizo decidirse interiormente en ayudarla.

-Vale, estaré aquí calladito -James se recargo en la pared, cruzándose de brazos y sin despegar su vista de la niña- pero se que desearas no haberme dicho que no.

-¿Podrías estar en otro lugar que no sea este?.

-Si puedo, pero estoy esperando a un amigo, ahora me es muy entretenido observar como subes tu baúl.

Lily apretó la correa de sus pertenencias con molestia, "¿Porque ese niño le había parecido tan insoportable?".

La niña con la rabia contenida jalo de nuevo, pero esta vez apenas se movió. En verdad, como había dicho aquel niño que se encontraba a su espalda, aunque odiara darle la razón, ahora estaría buscando algún lugar donde estar, pero no, _"no le pediré que me ayude"_ se repetía mentalmente Lily _"No le daré ese gusto"._

Pero no hubo que hacerlo, ella sintió una presencia posarse a un lado suyo, y unas manos que no eran las suyas sujetar el otro extremo de la correa.

-Te ayudare aunque no quieras -le dijo la voz que indudablemente eran del niño, Lily bajo la vista y se contuvo en mandarle unas cuantas maldiciones.

-Dije que lo haría yo...

-Lo harás tú, pero yo te echare una mano... o ambas... como sea, jalaremos al mismo tiempo¿vale?

Lily asintió, de todas formas ella no le había pedido que le ayudara ¿cierto?, en chico era un total cabezotas que no sabia escuchar, así que aprovecharía su terquedad.

-una... dos... tres...

Jalaron, un ruido sordo, el baúl entro y ambos estaban en el suelo.

James se golpeo en la cabeza con la pared, Lily no se golpeo pero también estaba en el suelo, sentada sobre las piernas del chico.

El niño bajo su vista para verla, al mismo tiempo que Lily subió la suya para verlo por primera vez.

-Por cierto, me llamo James.

Le envolvió una sensación de desconcierto, algo desconocido que no supo definir ni denominar con la lógica, con el cerebro ni con su ingeniosidad cuando el chico le sonrió.

Lily sintió como las mejillas se le encendían como nunca lo había hecho, como un calor atosigante la lleno en todo el rostro sin poder evitarlo.

Fue algo, que sin duda alguna, la hizo sentir la chica más estupida del mundo.

Por primera vez en su vida.

Lily se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo su baúl y lo arrastro hacia el fondo del tren, ignorando increíblemente los gritos del niño, que le decía muy alto, sin importarle que medio mundo se le quedara viendo _"¡Podrías decir gracias!"_ gritaba _"¡No me dijiste tu nombre!... ¡Soy James, James Potter!"_

Y lo demás, podría decirse, es historia.

En Hogwarts, James Potter era considerado un popular y talentoso estudiante, todos pensaban que era genial salvo Lily, que lo consideraba engreído y se disgustaba con su actitud de hechizar a la gente.

En especial a Severus Snape.

Un día Lily tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle a Remus que es lo que traían Sirius y James con el Slytherin.

Remus se tomo su tiempo para contestar, cuando lo hizo tenia una expresión seria en el rostro _"Yo también se los e preguntado" _confeso _"y en cuanto a lo que me han dicho, podría decir que se creen superiores, pero no en el sentido de su sangre o descendencia, si no que creen que el hecho de poner a un lado sus raíces y poner arriba sus creencias es suficientemente un motivo para molestarlo"_ después el sonrió.

¿Que había querido decir?

James se obsesiono en pedirle a Lily que saliera con el, La primera vez que Lily le dijo que no el respondió _"no importa"_ dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello, en el cuerpo crecido que se había transformado de un muchacho de tercer grado, con catorce años de edad _"otro día será"._

Pero ese otro día se había convertido en un nunca.

Pero ese nunca ahora se había transformado en una cita próxima.

Tal vez no ahora, porque Lily se encuentra tan enojada que no quiere siquiera oír su nombre.

En el gran comedor reina un ambiente de travesura, puesto que la broma de los merodeadores ya se ha hecho.

Primero, Peter a convencido a los elfos que a los Slytherins les encanta el jabón en la sopa, y a encantado a los cubiertos para que batallen a muerte sobre sus cabezas, Sirius a transformado el uniforme de todos los hombres de un color que no era el verde, sino que era del mismo color que su cabello, color que había transformado el mismo, que ahora era de un rosa chillón, y James, con ayuda de Sirius, y cerrando con broche de oro, había encantado a Severus y a Lucius Malfoy, para que bailaran el tango sobre la mesa y ante la atenta mirada de los alumnos y profesores, la mayoría se partía de la risa, observando como a todos los Slytherins les salía espuma de la boca, y como cientos de burbujas de diferentes tamaños inundaban el comedor.

Y Lily esta segura que han sido ellos, porque voltea a ver a Remus y este se encuentra observando el mantel de la mesa con el ceño fruncido, y cuando voltea hacia el otro lado encuentra a Sirius y James chocándose las palmas.

Y no es la única que los ha visto.

-¡Potter, Black!¡vengan conmigo!¡AHORA MISMO!.

Porque McGonagall también los vio.

Cuando Sirius y James salen por la puerta principal siguiendo a McGonagall, Peter suspira al no ser descubierto, Remus suelta el aire susurrando un _"Merlín"_ y la muchacha suspira también tratando de reducir su nivel de furia.

-Puedes arrepentirte si quieres -Le dice Remus al lado suyo, aun mirando el mantel de la mesa.

-Sigo con esto Remus, no me echare para atrás -le responde con la garganta seca, antes de tomar un trago de su jugo de calabaza.

James era demasiado insoportable, demasiado engreído, presumido, se despeinaba cada vez que podía porque le daba un aire de apenas haberse bajado de la escoba, se pavoneaba por los corredores y sonreía con la naturalidad de un niño que derretía corazones, tenia un ego tan grande que a Lily le sorprende que pueda levantarlo la escoba, era un busca problemas y era demasiado atractivo... tal vez debería borrar eso ultimo.

Y si tenia que salir con James Potter para que la felicidad de Remus fuese posible, Así lo haría.

Menudo sacrificio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Viste la cara que puso Malfoy al bailar?, no sabia si era por hacer el ridículo o por que estaba bailando con Snape.

Sirius y James se ríen a carcajadas recordando lo de hace rato, sus risas llenan la habitación de los trofeos, en la que habían permanecido hacia ya mucho tiempo a causa de su castigo que les impuso la profesora.

-Lastima que la profesora nos haya bajado 50 puntos.

-Remus nos va a matar

-Bueno -James se encoje en hombros – De todas formas no me arrepiento, para ser la ultima broma para Snivellus tendrían que habernos bajado mas.

Sirius solo puede asentir, aunque interiormente ya quiere terminar con todo eso, todavía les faltaba la mitad de los trofeos que limpiar y darles exageración en brillo, la profesora les había quitado las varitas, pero aun así, ellos dos ya tenían experiencia en cuanto a lo que se trataban de castigos.

-¿Quién demonios es "Rick Holmes"?

James toma el trofeo y frunce el ceño, conocian cada premio y cada nombre de aquel lugar. El chico toma un trapo y lo empieza a limpiar con fuerza, cuando termina sonríe satisfecho.

-Era Patrick Holmes, Sirius.

-Maldito polvo.

Sirius tiene unas ganas tremendas de regresar a la torre de Grrifyndor, subir las escaleras y encontrarse con Remus, seguramente estaría haciendo deberes o leyendo un libro, seguramente cuando llegara le preguntaría, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sin levantar la vista _"¿Te divertiste, Sirius"_ y seguramente el le diría que si y seguramente después de acercarse, colocarle su mano en la cabeza y revolverle ligeramente el cabello reiría divertido, por que sabe que lo han castigado y no le importa, porque sabe que a el le gusta que se enoje sin enojarse y por que seguramente no sabe que le gusta que le espere.

Siempre le espera despierto, aunque sea un castigo, una cita o una travesura nocturna.

Y a Sirius le encanta que lo haga.

No puede esperar para regresar a la habitación.

Pero tal vez no sea muy pronto.

-Señor Black, quiero que me acompañe.

Sirius y James voltean a ver a la profesora, quien esta mucho mas seria de lo que siempre a estado, james tiene una mala sensación y se la hace saber a Sirius cuando le sostiene del brazo, Siris voltea a verlo y le hace una seña con un movimiento de la cabeza, para que no se preocupe.

-Ahora voy –Se levanta y James también lo hace, dispuesto a acompañarlo.

-Solamente vendrá el señor Black, Potter, usted puede volver a su habitación.

James frunce el seño y no puede dejar de pensar en el mal presentimiento que tiene, mira como Sirius se aleja acompañando a la mujer, y antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación de los trofeos se intercambian miradas, James dice con la suya _"Ten cuidado"_ y Sirius le responde sin palabras _"La tendré"_ y antes de perderse por la pared dice _"no te preocupes"._

Un silencio se prolongo cuando caminaban hacia lo que sabia Sirius, era el despacho del director.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola de piedra que adornaba el vacio corredor, McGonagall pronuncio _"pluma de azúcar"_ y en esta apareció la escalera en la que no tardaron en subir.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar por la puerta, McGonagall lo detuvo, hablando por primera vez, sin desaparecer ese rostro serio que siempre llevo consigo.

-Se que no te gustara, pero me dijo que era de suma importancia.

Sirius frunce el ceño, pero trata de no parecer nervioso.

-¿De que se trata, profesora?

-Será mejor que entres para saberlo, no me concierna a mí decírtelo

Cuando entro al despacho del director, un olor familiar lleno su nariz gracias a su buen olfato, e hizo que diera un paso hacia atrás.

Allí se encontraba, altiva, elegante, con la frente muy en alto, con aquella delicadeza y feminidad venenosa que Sirius conocía demasiado, Su cortina de cabello negro y brillante que se le parecía, recogido distinguidamente, ese rostro hermoso y afilado como todas las mujeres de su familia poseían.

¿Porque ella?

-Buenas noches... Sirius- Tiene voz refinada y arrastra las palabras, El muchacho aprieta los dientes cuando escucha su nombre salir de sus labios, aunque interiormente desea que no le llame "hijo" por nada en el mundo.

Allí estaba, la matriarca de la Noble y Más Antigua Casa de los Black

Walburga Black.

Su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuara….

Uh, me a costado un poco este capitulo, pero bueno, me entretiene mucho escribir, me será realmente grato que me manden sus Reviews, me encantan sus comentarios tan lindos que me han mandado¡me han hecho muy feliz! Y ¡seré más feliz si me mandan más! n.n.

Su comentario es mi sueldo y los dulces mi energia.

Hasta el próximo capitulo, un besote de chocolate n.n

Saku Chan


	4. La preferencia de la música

**Quiero agradecer a:** Dzeta, Riose-Riona, RoxMina, Izumi-Sakachita y Arabella por sus comentarios, muchas, muchas gracias!!

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene "Lemmon"

Quedan advertidos, Shu-chan me a animado para hacerlo puesto que a ella le gusta leer estas cosas o.o (Shu-chan asiente emocionada) U en especial si es de Sirius X Remus n.n.

Este capitulo es largo, largo, largo... para mi por lo menos, no se si ustedes pensaran lo mismo nn

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y al escribir sobre ellos, no obtengo beneficio económico alguno.  
_

**_"La preferencia de la música "_**

Se dice, en un capitulo dedicado a la familia Black, el capitulo mas largo de _"Magos famosos de la antigüedad" _una frase que Sirius nunca había leído, puesto que nunca se habia dignado a abrir un libro si este no se trataba de quiditch, una frase que decía:

_"De entre las familias mas antiguas y mas puras de la comunidad mágica se encuentran los Black, brujos y brujas de porte, aristocracia y linaje tan antiguo, magia tan poderosa y dominación de artes oscuras como nunca se hubiese sabido de su existencia" _después de hacer una extensa y bien pronunciada especificación de hombres y mujeres, se hacia a pronunciar una descripción _"En la mayoría de estos personajes predomina la posesión de ojos grises, de un gris claro y dominante, un gris tan frió que pone en alto la autoridad de esta familia de lideres sangre limpia..." _

Sirius observaba a su madre, con esos ojos grises y fríos que poseía.

Y que ella poseía también.

-¿Que hace ella aquí?

McGonagall carraspea con educación, pone su mano en el hombro del joven y solo se disculpa:

-Volveré en un momento con el director señor Black, los dejare solos.

Walburga hace un movimiento con la mano dirigiéndose a la otra mujer, como si le dejara retirarse.

Cuando la puerta se cierra tras de el, Sirius se siente encerrado y a punto de colapsar, en su mente, un millón de veces por segundo, imágenes se manifiestan a velocidad inimaginable...

_"¡Quiero que te largues de mi casa!" _

_-_Creo haberte saludado Sirius, no te enseñe a quedarte parado de esa forma tan estupida al estar frente a una mujer.

Sirius, sin saber porque, se inclina educadamente y ya a dicho "buenas noches", cuando se da cuenta ya lo a hecho.

Walbrurga sonríe y se pasea por el despacho al rededor de su hijo, observándole con detenimiento.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? -vuelve a preguntar, haciendo que la mujer detenga su amplia observación.

-A ti.

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco, sin creérselo, suelta una gran cantidad de aire con intención de burla.

-No me lo creo.

La mujer ríe un poco encontrando divertido su comentario, camina colocándose frente a el y le observa con seriedad.

-Dime¿por que no lo crees así?

-seria muy estupido responder eso.

Sirius a recuperado su espíritu gamberro y revolucionario que lo personifica, observa a la mujer desafiante.

_"¡lárgate¡¿QUIERO QUE TE LARGES!" _escucha la voz de su madre, la noche que decidió escapar de ese infierno en el que vivía.

-Escucha Sirius, se lo que ocurre hijo...

Hay cosa que no se olvidan, y entre eso, aun siendo muy difícil aceptarlo, la sangre es difícil de olvidar; no es tan sencillo darle la vuelta a las cosas y tratar de dejar todo atrás, aun siendo bueno, aun siendo malo. La cosa es que, cuando se trata de la familia y de un sin fin de costumbres, el simple hecho de que La madre de Sirius se refiera a el llamándolo _"hijo" _hace que a Sirius la saliva le sepa amarga, como una poción mal hecha.

-Esto debe tener algún beneficio para ti¿no es verdad? -le interrumpe

-No te mentiré -la mujer no parece molesta por la interrupción -solo debo decir que fui algo tonta aquella noche.

Frunce levemente el ceño, se cuartea su rostro en una interrogación no pronunciada, sus ojos fríos dudan por un instante.

-¿Por qué?

La señora Black se endereza, se recarga un poco sobre el escritorio, solo un poco para no perder firmeza.

-Olvide que tenías muchas cosas pendientes.

-¿Cosas pendientes? -reitera Sirius sin entender

Walburga afirma con un gesto, la situación no parece mucho de su agrado, esta a punto de hablar y calla, vuelve a intentarlo con un dejo de paciencia.

-Sirius, como ya te e dicho, esa noche fui muy tonta...-aprieta la manga de su vestido y se la pasa por la mejilla- estaba tan cegada por las cosas que nos haz hecho pasar que no tuve ojos para ver otra cosa, ni oídos que me dijeran que cometía un error al dejarte ir...

Sirius esta quieto, muy quieto, escuchando lo que la mujer le hacia entender. Un sudor frió le pasa por la frente.

-Mi motivo al esta aquí, es pedirte que seas de nuevo parte de tu familia... te pondré de nuevo en el árbol familiar.

El muchacho se encuentra muy serio, cruzado de brazos y mirada inquisidora, después se hecha a reír divertido.

Walburga ni se inmuta, ni muestra expresión; cuando la risa de su hijo esta a punto de apagarse se acerca a el con paso decidido, tomándole de la barbilla para levantarle la cabeza y que le vea, Sirius traga saliva cuando se entera que esta sonriendo.

-Suéltame...

-¿No me digas que no te haz dado cuenta?

Sirius aprieta la mandíbula, su madre le entierra con fuerza las uñas, sin embargo no se quita.

-Todavía guardas algo de respeto hacia a mi, aunque lo niegues.

Sirius le toma de la muñeca a la mujer y la retira, alejándose lo más que puede.

-Inconcientemente, dentro de tu mente y de ti mismo tienes el anhelo de regresar con los tuyos.

Sirius se limpia el líquido que le escurre, desconfiando, desorientado, escuchando aunque no quería, lo que la mujer decía.

-Se que no quieres que te llame hijo, sin embargo otra parte de ti si lo desea.

-Te equivocas...

-Lo dudo mucho.

Y su mirada pierde brillo. Pierde todo, se siente cada vez mas perdido.

-Todavía te inclinas cuando te lo digo aunque no quieras, todavía me guardas una gran consideración de obediencia...

Ella parece tan sumida en lo que dice, habla profundo, habla como lo que es: _una líder sangre limpia… _

-Soy tu madre y te conozco, es imposible que en tan poco tiempo hayas desaparecido todo en cuanto te e educado e inculcado, todavía eres digno de quienes haz nacido, todavía te queda un poco de orgullo por lo que eres.

La mujer calma su semblante, encontrando gratificante lo que le provocaba a su hijo.

-Todavía puedes honrarme a mí y a tu estirpe, solo con una cosa...

Sirius lo pregunta, por que quiere saber, por que no sabe que hacer, por que no encuentra salida y la cabeza esta a punto de estallarle...

-¿Con que?

Walburga que observa la noche por la ventana, parece mas alta, sublime y misteriosa; se elogia a si misma al haberlo conseguido.

-Debo recordarte que desde hace tiempo tu estas en plan de matrimonio... tu prometida pregunta por ti.

Desesperado por la situación, Sirius se sienta en la silla más cercana que encuentra, colocándose ambas manos en el rostro, sin saber que hacer, que pensar, sin importarle parecer débil, _inseguro_ frente aquella mujer.

-¿Es esa tal familia Hallow?

-Así es.

-Ya veo...

Involuntariamente recordó que Remus le esperaba en la habitación, junto con James y Peter, que seguramente estarían preguntándose de su ausencia; pero recordó mas a Remus, que siempre le esperaba despierto.

Comenzó entonces a evocar malos recuerdos, escuchando la voz de la persona que se encontraba en frente suyo, diciendo que tiempos oscuros se acercaban y que vivirían por fin como merecían, en la gloria que les proporcionaría el señor oscuro, como se empezó a llamar a un hombre admirado entre ellos.

"No es solo un hombre" decían, "Es quien destruirá a todos esos inmunes sangre sucia"

Sirius se pregunto entonces si estaba haciendo lo correcto, se pregunto entonces, como anteriormente no quería saber, si estaba con quienes debía de estar, si estaba con quienes pertenecía, si en verdad no solo era un capricho suyo de rebelión y darle la vuelta a todo lo que tenia autoridad hacia su persona.

Sirius entonces se pregunto, si estaba dispuesto a casarse con tal de volver.

¿Que es lo que le mantenía en contra de lo que era¿que era lo que le hacia pensar en lo asqueroso que resultaba la sangre que corría por su cuerpo?

"Es Remus" se convenció mentalmente.

Y entonces, solo entonces, la confusión subió a un punto alarmante, subió a un nivel que le hizo pensar a Sirius que tal vez lo que venia estrechándole la mano a su conciencia era lo correcto.

Por que su madre se hinco a su lado y acaricio su mejilla con lentitud, su madre por primera vez en su vida le tocaba de una manera no despectiva. La garganta le dolía, cuando detuvo su toque un ardor permaneció en aquel lugar, como si le hubiese tocado el mismo diablo.

-Comprende -le dijo - Tu lugar no es con esta personas, tu lugar es con los nuestros, con tu familia.

-Eso creo...-musito con voz queda.

Sirius se levanto con un movimiento queriendo dejar la situación hasta ahí, cuando llego a la puerta su madre solo le hablo antes de que saliera.

-Este martes -anuncio ya de pie, con el brillo nocturno de la noche sobre su oscuro vestido- mandare a alguien por ti con un traslador, trata de venir presentable Sirius.

Asiente, sin voltear a verla, con el semblante totalmente oscurecido.

-Así será.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Dices que solo le cito a el¿por que no te llevo a ti tambien?

-Te digo que no lo se -responde James por enésima vez a un preocupado licántropo.-no lo entiendo la verdad, se supone que ambos hicimos la broma, resulta imposible que solo lo culpen a el ¡se supone que todos su castigos los tiene conmigo!

-Tal vez… no se, ustedes tienen buenas calificaciones, quizás solo McGonagall le llamo para darle merito.-

-Lo dudo Peter –respondió James, tumbado en el sillón de la sala común, haciendo un raro ademan con la mano echo la cabeza para a tras- McGonagall parecía muy seria, mas de lo que ya es esa mujer.

-Además de lo tarde que es –apunto Remus, de nuevo volteando a ver el reloj de oscura caoba en la pared- a las doce de la noche un profesor no le da meritos a nadie.

Solo ellos tres se encontraban sentado en la sala comun, después de las diez Remus y Lily habian mandado a todos a dormir, pero a sabiendas de lo ocurrido la muchacha permitio que Remus y sus otros dos amigos esperaran a Sirius, ignorando por ese momento su enojo con James.

La puerta del retrato se abrio lentamente para darle paso a Sirius, eran las doce y media, cuando escucharon sus pisadas atrás suyo los tres se voltearon con cara de preocupación al moreno.

Y lo vieron tan extraño.

Sirius parecía decaído, parecía un poco cabizbajo y tan cansado como nunca lo habían visto, el siguió caminando sin detenerse con dirección a las escaleras, al pasar a un lado de los otros tres, que parecían estupefactos al no tomarles mayor caso, no para hasta que James le llamo a punto de subir un escalón.

-¡Señor Padfoot¿Adonde cree usted que va?

Lentamente solo volteo, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos grises ardiendo por producto del fuego de la chimenea.

-A dormirme –Y no hubo mayor respuesta.

-¿No se supone, creo yo, que tienes que tener por lo menos la decencia de decirnos el motivo de tu tardía llegada al dormitorio?

Suspira, recargado a la pared de piedra y luego solo toma aire para hablar.

-McGonagall solo me hablo para notificarme que si seguía con mis juegos traería problemas para mi puesto de capitán de quidittch, y tal vez con mis faltas la pagarían todo el equipo perdiendo el juego contra Ravenclaw, estuvo sermoneándome un buen rato.

Carraspeo con la garganta y prosiguió poniéndose firme.

-Después al regresar a la torre me encontré a Helga Windmill en el camino y me enrolle un buen rato con ella… eso es todo.

En ese momento como pensó Sirius, Remus se equivocaba, tal vez la mentira si se le daba un poco. Y también en ese momento, Remus tuvo la gran sensación de que algo se rompía dentro de él.

-¡Aquí nos tenias muy preocupados Sirius¡Aun que sea debiste tener la amabilidad de avisarnos primero que te quedarías con una chica!¡En vez de tenernos aquí esperando tu regreso, hombre!

-Lo siento- se disculpa subiendo otro escalón- ahora solo quiero dormir

-¡Y nosotros también! –exclamo Peter levantándose del sillón con los demás

Remus es el más callado entre los cuatro, además de Sirius, no dice nada cuando llegan a la habitación.

En sala común de Slytherin la chimenea estaba encendida, el fuego bailaba y alumbraba de un distinguido color a los sillones tapizados de verde y plata, las velas también iluminaban levemente a las mesas en las que los jóvenes alumnos intentaban concentrarse en lo suyo, aunque resultaba mas que imposible, en sus brillantes y rencorosas mentes predominaba una poderosa humillación después de lo acontecido en el gran comedor.

En un sillón muy apartado de las demás personas, un joven de cabellera negra escondía su rostro entre las hojas de un grueso libro, nadie interrumpía su tranquila privacidad y su ambiente de quietud, pues se veía sumido en su lectura.

Severus Snape pasó una página, solo disimulando una lectura interesante, puesto que sus ojos no se movían del mismo lugar.

De entre todos lo presentes que expresaban con absoluta exaltación su disgusto hacia lo sucedido, nada entre ellos se encontraba mas insultado que Severus.

Todavía el recordar la humillación que sintió a causa de eso entupidos Gryffindors hace que la sangre le hierva de rabia y la carne le queme como el contacto de hierro ardiendo, El Slytherin aprieta los dientes y las manos, se muerde la lengua y trata de parecer de lo mas impasible, de lo mas desinteresado y frió, pues su molestia como se había dado a entender seria el resultado buscado entre ellos, seria con lo que regocijarían en su putrefacta persona.

Severus todavía siente asco, la desaparecida comida que le baño por completo, el sonido de cubiertos chocando unos contra otros, el alboroto y las risas después de su participación en el baile con Lucius hacen que la ira y la cólera se concentren dentro suyo, con la intención muy cercana de salir violentamente, por que Severus se considera una persona alejada a cometer estupideces, nunca se acerca a los problemas si estos no le llaman y tiene totalmente gravado su nombre con letras doradas, Severus encuentra la venganza estupida pero también muy reconfortante para el alma.

Su mente trabaja sin proponérselo, sin esforzarse si quiera; se coloca una pluma entre los labios y frunce ligeramente las cejas, el siempre trata de estarce lo mas alejado de llamar la atención, lo mas apartado de ser el centro de las miradas, y lo sucedido en el gran comedor en la tarde lo saco de una permanencia que había logrado con el tiempo. Piensa, si se vengara, seria demasiado obvio su culpa, seria demasiado evidente que había sido el después de lo sucedido y a Severus Snape no le gustaría manchar su pulcro historial escolar.

Suspira, se siente idiota, dominado por una sensación de impotencia, todavía recuerda lo que ocurrió después de aquello, tal vez la jefa Grrifyndor les haya dado su merecido a Potter y a Black, pero para el, no era suficiente. Todavía siguió lo peor, no era tanto las burlas, no era tanto las risas, si no que lo que mas detestaba Severus era la lastima.

Odiaba que le sintieran lastima, odiaba que ella le tuviera lastima.

_"¿Te sientes bien?" _

_Severus voltea tumbado en el suelo, tiene vino escurriéndole del rostro y ternera asada cayéndole de la túnica, siente como se tensa y como se contrae algo en su pecho, algo que parece molesto, parecido a un nudo entre la boca del estomago y aprieta una parte importante. _

_"¿ya se paso el encantamiento?" _

_Y trata de fulminarla con la mirada, trata de por lo menos matarla con eso. _

_"No te importa" _

_Y ella todavía se queda, no aparta su rostro que parece preocupado y esa cosa que Severus odia, esa maldita lastima. _

_"Si sientes la ligera sensación de un movimiento inconciente en tu cuerpo solo mastica un poco de ruda, con eso se pasara el efecto" _

_La ve sonreír, la ve sin ninguna intención secundaria a eso, Severus se levanta con el brazo extendido por el encantamiento, como si estuviese sosteniendo una mano invisible. _

_"No tienes porque meterte donde no te llaman Evans" _

_Y sale de de allí, ignorando el llamado de Malfoy que parece furioso. _

El joven Slytherin se mira la mano que la abre y la cierra, si se sintió estupido cuando una sangre sucia tuvo lastima por el, mas estupido se sentía de haber masticado ruda cuando fue a buscarlo al invernadero.

Y suspira, derrotado, azorado y con la gran necesidad de golpearse a si mismo para reaccionar de una conducta tan idiota que estaba adoptando.

Imagina a James Potter, riendo a carcajadas y apuntándole, lo imagina echado en el suelo al ser causa de su diversión, con sus lentes medio caídos y el uniforme desarreglado, después solo sonreiría con aquella facilidad de un niño...

E imagina a Lily Evans, con su personalidad tan extraña, seria, decidida y que a veces adoptaba una amabilidad tan femenina... sonriendo y haciéndole sentir eso tan extraño… lo mismo que le hacia sentir James Potter cuando se acerca hacia su persona…

Es increíble que ambos le parezcan tan… atractivos.

Y en su pálida piel, producto de la oscuridad idéntica dentro de su ser, se tiñe de rojo, y es solo un sonrojo, pero a Severus le quema tanto como llamas de un bola de fuego chino.

-Severus…

El joven que yacía sentado con la cabeza escondida dentro de un grueso libro se tensa, sube la mirada a un joven rubio de ojos grises y rostro afilado.

-¿Estas enfermo?¿ya viste tu rostro?

Trata de disimular.

-Eso no importa Lucius, seguro me dará fiebre o algo ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Lucius todavía le mira interesado, después calma su semblante, entrecierra los ojos y sonríe cínicamente al recordar para que le llamo.

-Severus, tal vez por ahora estemos tranquilos, la venganza es un platillo que se sirve frió como ya sabes, pero, como seguro te haz dado a entender y yo también, a comparación de estos estupidos, si tomamos cartas en el asunto tan rápido se darán cuenta de nuestra culpa…

-Exacto –dijo fríamente

-Sabia que lo habías entendido Severus, pero ahora, lo que te informo me a llenado y regocijado interiormente por ahora…

-¿Que es Lucius? –quiso saber interesado, dejando su grueso libro a un lado.

-A nuestros Némesis, a cualquiera de ellos, para destruirles tendríamos que atacarles por su punto débil, y por ahora el punto débil de Joven y exiliado Black esta en el castillo.

-¿A quien te refieres, Lucius?

-La señora Black esta en el castillo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius no durmió, solo estuvo recordando tumbado en su cama lo sucedido.

_Después de haber salido de la dirección se había encontrado con el mismo Dumbledore, que parecía turbado, aquellos ojos azules que siempre le habían parecido a Sirius brillantemente jóvenes, a pesar de la edad del hombre, reflejaban una profunda preocupación cuando lo vio al encontrarlo en el pasillo. _

_El viejo se había acercado a el y después de un silencio en el que solo se quedo allí viéndole, le coloco una mano en el hombro, una mano que le pareció a Sirius liviana, ligera, después de sentir todo aquel peso sobre estos haya adentro. _

_"Respetaremos tu decisión, hijo" _

_El joven se sorprende por aquella facilidad del hombre de saber siempre lo que sucede _

_"¿Esta usted hablando enserio, señor?" _

_El hombre sonrió, muy a su pesar _

_"Eres libre de tomar tus decisiones, solo sigue lo que te guié tu conciencia… y tu corazón Sirius" _

Siirus se levanta de su cama, son las cuatro de la mañana y el cansancio a desaparecido, solo queda el rastro de algo incomodo dentro de si mismo, trata de hacer el menor ruido y se dirige al baño, llega a la llave abriendo el grifo y lavándose el rostro solo para ver si con eso, aunque parezca imposible, desaparecer esa incomodidad.

Se ve en el espejo y su rostro representa una profunda rabia¡se parecía tanto a su madre¡tenia cada rastro de los Black en su cara!

Aleja su mirada de ese lugar, por ahora lo que importaba era, como le habían dicho, vestirse presentable.

Una hora después, Sirus salía de la habitación de los merodeadores, solo volteando una vez con la intención de no borrar la imagen de James a punto de caerse de la cama, a Peter boca a bajo y a Remus debajo de las cobijas durmiendo profundamente.

-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o

Al llegar al despacho del director pronuncia la contraseña, la misma que McGonagall había empleado anteriormente, cuando la gárgola le dio paso Sirius subió lentamente las escaleras.

Toco dos veces, le abrieron un poco después. La cara del director le dio la bienvenida sonriendo, después de una pequeña inclinación que Sirius siguió después con respeto.

-Temprano, como acordamos señor

-Claro que si Sirius, siéntate, todavía no llega esa persona que tu madre mando con el traslador.

El animago hizo caso del hombre, sentándose enfrente de su escritorio.

-¿Cómo sabe que vendría alguien con un traslador, señor? – quiso saber interesado

-Oh,¡después de todo como sabrás nadie puede salir de Hogwarts apareciendo!¡lo mínimo que tendrán que hacer es con un traslador esperándoles en Hogsmeade!

Sirius asintió, después siguió un silencio que le pareció incomodo, quiso hablar pero el hombre tomo la palabra primero.

-Dime Sirius ¿esto es lo que quieres¿ya tomaste una decisión definitiva?

El animago niega lentamente con la cabeza, después voltea a verlo.

-Vera señor, aun me encuentro muy confundido… no se si me explico como usted quiere.

-Nada de eso

-Quisiera que el tiempo y yo mismo… me de la respuesta señor.

El viejo mago camina hasta el asiento de su escritorio, se sienta y coloca las manos sobre la superficie, mirándole con aquellos vivos y azules ojos.

-Solo me queda una cosa que decirte Sirius, ten en cuenta que estamos en un conflicto muy grande que desde tiempo atrás nos a dificultado en la sociedad mágica y no mágica, lo único que nos une en esos malentendidos, racismos y conflictos es el entendimiento, así algo muy parecido a la amistad… nunca olvides a tus amigo Sirius.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes, el fuego creció y aumento considerablemente bailando como seda de jade.

Un hombre apareció de las llamas, dijo una maldición y se paso las manos por su traje tratando de limpiar las cenizas que dejaron rastro.

Era un hombre joven, de considerable altura, cuando Sirius se levanto cálculo que no debía de tener mas de veintitrés años, tenía cabello castaño y cortó, cargaba rostro alargado, claro y firme, y poseía oscuros ojos negros. Cuando este volteo a verlo tenía el rostro severo, pero después lentamente lo cambio por uno más agradable, se acerco e hizo una inclinación.

-Gusto en conocerle joven Black –dijo para después enderezarse y mirarle a los ojos-

-El gusto es mio –respondio un poco incomodo

-Mi nombre es Basil, Basil Wotton, estoy al servicio de la familia Hallow y su madre, la señora Black me ha mandado por usted.

El joven hombre hizo un movimiento con la cabeza pareciendo por un momento levemente incomodo, después cuando diviso la presencia del otro hombre en su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

-Dumbledore, siempre un honor verle, señor

-Digo lo mismo Basil –Se acerco y le estrecho amablemente la mano. Hace tiempo que no te veía en el ministerio.

-Lo que pasa es que usted va cuando yo no me encuentro – este sonrio- espero poder verlo pronto y en otro momento Dumbledore, ahora no me gustaría hacerle esperar al joven Black.

Y volteándole a ver, estrechándole de nuevo la mano a Dumbledore y haciendo un ademán con la mano de despedida este se dirigió de nuevo a Sirius.

-Hora de irnos… todavía tenemos que tomar un carruaje a Hogsmeade –agrego Basil con preocupación.

En el camino a Hogsmeade no hubo mayor problema. Sirius encontró a aquel hombre muy callado y un tanto reservado cuando le hablo de su amistad con Dumbledore.

-"Un hombre admirable" había dicho después de pasar el pub de las tres escobas, "Es una lastima que no todos piensen eso"

Al seguirlo para encontrar el traslador se dio cuenta de que se acercaban a la casa de los gritos, antes de acercarse demasiado lo que estuvo alerta Sirius, dieron vuelta y se acercaron a un frondoso pino, caminaron a su alrededor y se entero de que el otro buscaba algo entre las ramas.

-Se que esta por aquí… ¡lo encontré¡Acérquese aquí joven Black!

Sirius se estaba hartando considerablemente de que le hablaran de ese modo, se acerco a grandes zancadas, encontró a el hombre separando las ramas, y entre estas una piña de pino se colgaba.

Un momento después los dos desaparecieron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o

Luego de sentir la gran sensación de ser halado a una gran altura, unos segundo después llegaron a unos jardines inmensos, cuando Sirius examino todo a su alrededor encontró una mansión enorme detrás suyo.

-Esta es la mansión de la familia Hallow, señor Black –Después cuando vio la hora su rostro palideció- ¡Por Merlín!... será mejor que nos apuremos¡nos hemos retrasado muchísimo!

Basil le apresuro para que corriera, lo que encontró muy necesario, subieron escaleras para entrar por la parte trasera de la casa, cuando estuvieron en la puerta tocaron el timbre.

La servidumbre les permitió entrar cuando se dieron cuenta de quienes eran, todos se inclinaron respetuosamente ante Sirius, cosa que intento ignorar por completo. Sirius también examino la casa, como bien se podría encontrar obvio, era enorme y era de ricos, no había nada que le pareciese más indiscutible. Era amplia y predominaba el color blanco para donde viera, los muebles, cortinas, jarrones y esculturas, el joven subió la vista y encontró grandes ventanales que daban paso a el amanecer, pero viéndole bien, a Sirius le parecieron más grandes y bonitos los antiguos ventanales de Hogwarts.

-Por aquí señor Black… por aquí, no se quede tan atrás de mi ¡será mejor que lleguemos a la vez para que no me echen tanto la bronca!

Sirius se apresuro dándole un poco de gracia, cuando le alcanzo pasaron rápidamente por un pasillo enorme repleto de cuadros en las paredes, en su mayoría hombre y mujeres de edad mayor bostezaban y saltaban levemente para ver pasar a Sirius, en una cuantas ocasiones escucho murmullos y unas cuantas risitas de mujeres, comentando lo apuesto que era.

Basil se detuvo y se paso las manos rápidamente por el traje buscando su varita, cuando la encontró murmuro algo y de su traje desapareció toda imperfección, luego volteo a Sirius y le dijo que se acercara con el a la puerta próxima, de la que indudablemente se escuchaba el ruido de personas hablando. Toco tres veces y después se escucho un "pasa, pasa"

-¡Tarde¡Tarde como siempre Basil!

-¡Lo lamento señora Hallow¡En verdad que si¡Pero e hecho lo que me pidió!

-Eso es un alivio¿Dónde esta Basil?

Sirius en ese momento entro, en el instante que miro a su alrededor encontró a su madre que lo miraba satisfecha sentada al lado de otra mujer, cuando le vieron ambas se pararon, la otra mujer parecía no caber en su felicidad.

-¡Pero si te haz quedado corta, Walburga¡Es mucho más apuesto de lo que imaginaba!

Sirius se inclino encontrando increíblemente molesto los gestos de felicidad de la mujer, cuando se hubo presentado la mujer se acerco a el.

-Soy la esposa del señor Hallow guapo, mi nombre es Annabelle, mi hija esta esperándote en la sala de junto, será mejor que no esperemos más y vayas con ella.

Walburga se coloco al lado de Sirius y le puso una mano en su hombro, se inclino y le murmuro quedamente al oído "Ve, Sirius".

Antes de pasar a la puerta más cercana, la que le había apuntado aquella mujer, Sirius se volvió y pregunto:

-¿Alguien podría decirme como se llama?

-Eloise Cècile Hallow, es su nombre completo -respondió antes que nadie Basil Wotton, saliendo después por la puerta de la que había entrado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Escucho una melodía, que se fue incrementando el volumen mientras mas se acercaba.

Dentro la música era mas fina, mas alta, y entraba a sus oídos con sonoridad; Un instrumento, de cuerda pulsada, compuesto por un gigantesco arco resonante color dorado, de madera fina, con una serie de labrado e incrustaciones de brillantes y oro, una serie variable de cuerdas tensadas entre la sección inferior y superior.

Un arpa.

La música era producida por unas manos, que eran pulsadas por unos dedos, por una chica.

Su cabello era tan largo que casi alcanza el suelo, y su color no era menos brillante que el arco del instrumento, su cabellera rubia y brillante se delineaba por mechones lacios; llevaba un vestido rojo de elegante tela y presumía con altivez su rostro, de finas facciones, de nariz pequeña y puntiaguda, de labios finos y ligeramente pronunciados.

Sus pestañas sellaban sus ojos, que no había abierto, pero cuando se hubo enterado de la presencia del otro, se levanto y abrió estos, posándolos sobre su persona.

Ojos celestes, color que había pertenecido por generaciones en la familia Hallow.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras -le recrimino, sonriendo de una manera que no agrado al otro- e estado esperándote mucho tiempo.

-Siento la demora -se disculpo secamente.

-Ya no importa -Finge indiferencia, pero esta atenta, cruza con lento andar el lugar con dirección a una mesa, toma dos copas y truena los dedos.

Con un "Plop!" hace aparición una elfina domestica, con vestimenta andrajosa, viéndola al lado de la otra joven es una imagen lamentable, hace una reverencia y en sus manos emerge una botella, vertiendo en ellas un poco de su contenido, lo que imagino Sirius seria vino.

La joven camina hacia a el y se la tiende sin preguntar si quiere, juntan sus copas produciendo un tintineo.

Sirius no bebe, pero finge hacerlo.

o-----o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-----o

Una hora, llevaba una hora en aquel lugar, una condenada hora que lo estaba matando.

La túnica le molestaba a sobremanera, tenia una sed de los mil demonios pero no se fiaba de pedir nada de tomar y aquella mujer al que estaba comprometido hablaba hasta por los codos. Cuando encontraba esos ojos celestes, los ignoraba completamente, porque no podía dejar de recordar unos pares de ojos dorados.

Era insoportable, era la mujer más insoportable que jamás hubiese conocido.

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o--

Cuando Sirius esa tarde regreso al castillo, ignoro completamente a todo el mundo.

James intento sacarle la razón por la que no había estado en la mañana y por que se había ausentado por todas las clases del día, pero no pudo sacarle en absoluto, termino furioso y dejándole solo, en su total ignorancia. Peter también lo intento, pero no pudo sacarle ni una palabra., Remus ni siquiera intento sacarle nada, algo dentro de el le ordenaba permanecer enojado con Sirius, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior con aquella chica y el tenerlos preocupados desde la mañana ese día.

Toda esa semana Sirius permaneció indiferente a todo, apenas hablaba, apenas se podía ver rastro de si mismo en su persona, parecía que quería permanecer aislado del mundo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Es temprano, Remus se mueve en su cama no encontrándose muy cómodo, mueve su cabeza entre las almohadas y al no encontrar agradable permanecer mas tiempo dormido se asoma un poco entre las cobijas.

Sigue lloviendo, sigue así desde anoche.

Se levanta, es muy temprano, camina hasta colocarse en la ventana, en la que gruesas gotas de lluvia golpean en el vidrio. Cuando se había acostado a dormir, en la silenciosa noche esperando a que Sirius cerrara como había empezado a hacer desde aquel día los doseles de su cama, empezó a escuchar como las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente desde las alturas.

_¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?,¿Por qué tenia que adoptar tan estupido comportamiento?,¿Por qué sospechaba de que todo eso tenia que ver sospechosamente desde su visita a la dirección?,¿Que era lo que le ocurría?,¿Por qué no les decía nada? _

Remus suspira, para después voltear hacia el vidrio empañado, lo limpia pasándole la palma de su mano y se encuentra mirando algo que no se espera.

Se levanta de un salto, coje rápidamente su túnica y se tumba debajo de su cama sacando rápidamente algo de su baúl, después corre con dirección a los terrenos del castillo colocándose la prenda en el camino.

El susurro de la lluvia se transformo en fuerza, corre hacia el lado donde le vio.

Hacia frió.

El esta ahí, parece tan abatido.

Remus duda en acercarse o no, pero sus pasos son decididos y se moja los pies al caminar sobre los charcos, sosteniendo aquel paraguas azul se detiene frente a el que tiene la cabeza baja y esta totalmente empapado, sentado sobre una banca en donde la lluvia caía sin cesar, su cabello cubre su rostro como oscuras cortinas que no le dejan ver que sucede en sus ojos.

-Si preguntara…

El animago sube la cabeza, al fin dándose cuanta de la presencia del otro.

-Monny…

-Si preguntara "¿te mojaste?" ¿Sonaría algo estupido no?

Sirius intenta sonreír, pero no es su sonrisa característica, es más parecido a una curvatura leve con los labios. Remus se sienta a un lado cerrando el paraguas.

-Te enfermaras, Moony –le advirtió Sirius cariñosamente

-No me importa –respondió con vehemencia- al parecer debo estar igual que tu para que me hables de tu estupidez, para así dedicarme de lleno después al distinguido y aristocrático arte de no hacer absolutamente nada.

Y en esa ocasión Sirius si empezó a reír de verdad, moviendo su cabellera larga y mojada para atrás. Durante un largo rato, bajo la lluvia Sirius le hablo de lo sucedido, sintiendo con cada palabra desahogarse, encontrando en Remus la perfectamente manera de abrirse, consolarse con solo su presencia silenciosa. Mientras mas escuchaba Remus sentía un incremento de alivio, pero a la vez, algo dentro de si mismo se rompía más y más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus, de nuevo se encontraba acostado en su cama, pero no precisamente haciendo lo que le gustaria hacer en una de estas al lado de Sirius, no señor, en la mesita de noche a un lado suyo docenas de pañuelos desordenados reposaban esperando que los usaran, por que había pescado lo que indudablemente se pesca estando bajo la lluvia una persona con lo enfermiza que era:

-A-A-Achiiiiissstttt…

Un resfriado, Por Merlín.

-Debo recompensarte, haré lo que sea... cualquier cosa, tú solo pide.

Sirius se sentía totalmente responsable de su resfriado, aunque se lo había advertido no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, ya que lamentablemente para un licántropo recuperarse de un resfriado no era tan sencillo como para un mago simplemente, los remedios de sanadores contenían ingredientes que podían hacerle daño en su condición, en especial conteniendo levemente ingredientes contra criaturas oscuras.

La señora Pompfey le había ordenado reposar en la enfermería, pero Remus al no gustarle tanto la idea de permanecer un sábado en ese lugar como siempre era después de cada luna llena, le había permitido descansar en su habitación.

-"_Es muy sencillo"_- pensó Remus- "_solo hay que desgarrarnos la ropa y hacer cosas interesantes"_

_-_¡Vamos Remus! pídemelo

-No necesito nada Sirius- le dijo este, sonriendo, haciendo desaparecer esa torrente de imágenes y fantasías -tengo hambre, vayamos al gran comedor...

-¡Nada de eso, Moony! - le recrimino, haciéndolo recostar de nuevo cuando intentaba el licántropo incorporarse- espérame un poco y yo te traeré algo enseguida... no te atrevas a levantarte

Y no pudo decir nada porque la figura del animago corría con prisa fuera de la habitación.

El muchacho se coloco de nuevo las manos en la frente, donde momentos antes estuvieron las manos del que ahora le buscaba desesperadamente comida; fue un contacto tan delicioso, tan necesitado y delicioso, sus manos eran tan frescas que fueron como deslizar un pétalo sobre un caldero humeante, porque aun cuando tuviese la mas grave fiebre en el cuerpo, Sirius siempre seria ese pétalo que le llevaría un pequeño alivio a ese sentimiento que quemaba, todavía aun cuando fuese un pequeño toque, Sirius siempre seria ese reconfortable y fresco bienestar prohibido.

_Sirius se encuentra al tanto de cada movimiento de Remus, así como un perro alerta de cualquier anormalidad. A Remus le resulta un poco molesto este comportamiento, el cuidarlo es una cosa, pero también no hay que ser exagerados, su mirada le esta poniendo un poco nervioso. _

_-¿Sirius? _

_-¿Si? _

_-¿Quieres por favor, hacer otra cosa que no sea verme? _

_-¿Ah? -apenas reacciona, se le mete en la cabeza y procesa la pregunta todavía viéndole- claro, claro Moony. _

_Sirius se acerca y se acuesta a un lado suyo pareciendo de lo mas normal, (es lo que trata de parecer) pasándose los brazos atrás de la nuca, Remus le hace espacio encontrando su acto muy satisfactorio., termina de comer y hace todo a un lado, toma otro pañuelo y un libro que abre con la intención de leerlo. El moreno mira el techo, pensando, de alguna u otra forma el que Remus sepa lo que ocurre le tranquiliza, aunque también le inmuta un poco, el silencio les envuelve un rato hasta que Sirius lo destruye. _

_-¿Sabes? _

_-¿Que cosa? -pregunto sin detener su interesante lectura _

_-Cuando me presentaron a... esa chica, la encontré tocando un arpa. _

_Remus interrumpió su lectura bajando el libro y volteando a ver a Sirius, encontrando aunque no muy apropiado o placentero hablar de la persona futura a casarse con el hombre que amaba, interesante el hecho de que esa persona tocase tal delicado instrumento. _

_-¿En serio? -solo atino a preguntar, no sintiéndose muy cómodo. _

_-Si, aunque debo decir que no me agrado mucho, en realidad nada Remus. _

_Remus sintió una especie de alivio, aunque no lo dio a conocer. _

_-¿No te gusta el arpa, Padfoot? _

_-No, me gustan otros instrumentos -aseguro, después se incorporo viéndole directamente a los ojos- Me gusta mucho el piano, por ejemplo. _

_Remus trago saliva sintiéndose enrojecer, los ojos de Sirius le parecían de lo mas sublimes. _

_-¿El piano? _

_-Si -Reitero al fin dándose el valor para decídelo- Vamos Remus, se que tu tocas el piano. _

_Remus se tenso todavía viéndole, lo que había tratado de guardar para si mismo de sus escapadas nocturnas a la casa de los gritos habían sido descubiertos, aunque también resultaba lisonjero el que hubiese sido Sirius quien lo supiera, entre todas las personas¿quien mejor que el?. Su rostro enrojeció avergonzado, seguro que le había escuchado hablar solo repitiendo de memoria algunos poemas que su madre le había puesto a aprender antes de morir. _

_-¿Me seguiste? -pregunto con el seño fruncido _

_-Si -respondió sin inmutarse, lógico de Sirius- quería saber que hace Remus Lupin fuera de su cama en la madrugada, seguro que no era para hacer deberes. _

_-¿Pensaste que tenia novia o algo parecido? -pregunto divertido _

_-Si me lo pensé, pero ya habías llegado al sauce boxeador cuando me di cuenta -Mintió- déjame acompañarte un día Remus. _

_El licántropo le miro serio, se la pensó un momento y contesto: _

_-Tal vez otro día _

_-¿Después de tu resfriado? _

_-Después de mi resfriado _

_En ese momento La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, James y Peter entraron muy contentos, riendo a carcajadas, Peter les hablo del motivo de su comportamiento: _

_-¡James hizo algo genial!¡A los dos nos han castigado pero valió la pena! _

_James entro orgulloso, al ver a Sirius junto a Remus su humor aumento considerablemente. _

_-¿Que Sirius?¿Seguirás con ese humor de perros o quieres escuchar mi triunfo? _

_El moreno le sonrió, se levanto y fue para con el, le revolvió violentamente el cabello hasta que se le cayeron los dientes: _

_-Lo siento hermano, no e sido yo mismo estos días. _

_-No es nada Padfoot, de haber sabido que Remus te regresaría al planeta tierra, lo hubiese obligado a que hablara contigo, ahora escucha lo que ocurrió. _

_Peter les hablo de la hazaña de James, había encantado un pasillo, después había esperado que un grupo de Slytherins caminaran por este, James escribió en el aire con un encantamiento "Slytherins vale censurado" parándose atrás de lo escrito, cuando el grupo de Slitherins furiosos corrieron para darle su merecido se encontraron con la sorpresa de una barrera invisible en la que habían chocado y quedando pegados en el suelo al caer; La profesora Vector les descubrió, castigándolos con fregar todas las armaduras del castillo. _

_-Yo ni siquiera se cuantas armaduras tienen aquí, presiento que las odiare cuando las termine de limpiar. _

_-Les acompañaría James, sabes que es mi Hobby los castigos, pero tengo que cuidar a Remus _

_-¿que te ocurre Remus? -quiso saber James _

_-Tengo resfriado, Sirius exagera _

_Cuando salen por la puerta el ultimo en salir es James, quien al ver la escena de sus dos amigos juntos, sonríe para sus adentros. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si se lo preguntasen, seguramente palidecería, balbucearía de una manera que nunca a hecho ninguno, trataría de cambiar rotundamente de tema, se revolvería nerviosamente las manos, sudaría, se preguntaría como maldita sea, como demonios se habían dado cuenta.

También inconcientemente desearía darse de golpes con la pared al parecer tan evidente, tan estupidamente evidente.

Por que se supone que un Black no se enamora, un Black no queda atrapado entre las redes de esa clase sensación y sentimientos que convertían al mayor mujeriego en la historia de Hogwarts en un estupido.

Un Black, ni mucho menos Sirius Black, sabía lo que era el amor.

Por que después de todo, después de haberse ligado a media sociedad femenina, después de tantos besos correspondidos y robados, después de tantos ligues y citas, escapadas nocturnas a los pasillos desiertos, a aulas en mitad de la noche, después de haber despertado una hora después de tener sexo en la cama de una chica, después de todas esa clases de situaciones que se relacionaban con estimular una clase de sentimiento dentro del animago, nunca había sido así. Nunca en toda su jodida vida se había enamorado.

Pero siempre había excepciones

Nunca alguien que no fuese esa persona que dormía a un lado suyo, había avivado una sensación indescriptible en su cuerpo, había hecho que se sintiese de tal manera.

Por que hay que joderse, puesto que Remus huele a romero y todo lo que alberga el bosque, huele a todo lo que a Sirius le gustaría comerse y relamerse los labios cuando ve los suyos , Remus duerme y a Sirius le dan unas tremendas ganas de levantarlo a lametones, de levantarle la camisa y acariciarle el pecho que se levanta y hunde a causa de sus respiraciones pausadas, tranquilas y que le transmiten a Sirius una sensación balsámica, una intensa ansia de tenerlo y provoca incitantes y provocativas maneras de hacerle abrir los ojos.

Y es que, Sirius en realidad no sabe lo que es el amor, pero esta enamorado.

Y si se lo preguntasen involuntariamente le llegaría un recuerdo a la mente, cuando ninguna otra cosa en el mundo le hizo sentir aquello.

_Fue en quinto _

_Era verano y Remus se había dejado el primer botón de la camisa abierto, había aflojado su corbata y dejaba que su pálido y acalorado cuello a la vista, cosa que no hubiese sido posible de no ser que no tenia ninguna cicatriz en aquel lugar, pero aun así no se había permitido el lujo de quitarse la túnica, puesto que el lobo había dejado sus marcas. _

_Sirius traga saliva cuando tienen que acercarse mas aun, por que escuchan unos pasos que van y vienen. _

_El moreno había tenido la descabellada idea (esto era lo que pensaba Remus) de salir casi a media noche, con la capa invisible de James quien no los había podido acompañar a causa de que este y Peter descansaban en la enfermería, después de haber sido el blanco de los Slytherins con polvo para hipar sin limite. _

_El moreno tiene que agacharse un poco, el espacio es muy estrecho y pequeño, quedando a la altura del hombro del otro, a Sirius le parece una estupenda idea descansar su barbilla en aquel lugar. _

_-Tenia que escoger este pasillo - se quejo con vos queda cerca del oído del otro, Sirius siente como se tensa un poco cuando Remus respira y su aliento choca contra su cuello, pero le hecha la culpa a la situación en la que se encuentran, a punto de ser pillados por Filch. _

_-Sabes - le confeso bajito, Sirius se separa un poco para verle a los ojos, en una posición que acorralaba a Remus, con ambas manos a sus costados en el pilar - Fue en este pasillo donde ustedes le jugaron su primera broma a Malfoy. _

_Sirius sonríe, como olvidar el encantamiento bailarín. _

_-Malfoy parecía una hada zapateando _

_Se aguanta las ganas de echarse a reír, en verdad que se aguanta la carcajada, pero es que la imagen de Lucius bailando tap es demasiado divertido, y el hecho de que Remus también este a punto de echarse a reír no ayuda mucho. _

_Remus le toma de los hombros para que se calme, se escuchan mas cerca los pasos de Filch y pueden atraparlos si escuchar la carcajada de Sirius, al no obtener un buen resultado Remus le toma de las mejillas y mueve la boca queriendo decir "cállate", ignorando las sensaciones que estos gestos inocentes despertaban dentro de su amigo, la mayoría muy confusos. _

_Filch se acerca hacia ese lugar, la señora Norris camina a su lado, ambos iluminados por la lámpara de aceite que carga el hombre; Filch maldice a todo el colegio, a los alumnos, profesores, los pasillos y corredores, los terrenos y aquellos criminales llamados "Merodeadores". _

_Cuando pasa a un lado del pilar Sirius se da cuenta de que su hombro alcanza a iluminarse, antes de que el hombre se de cuenta Sirius se mueve escondiéndose, dando un paso a un lado y otro hacia el frente. _

_Filch voltea sin ver nada, pero queda un momento parado en ese mismo lugar, sin enterarse de que algo ocurrió allí. _

_En verdad que ambos habían estado muy cerca, puesto que habían tenido una colisión. _

_Y fue un roce... apenas un roce de labios, apenas un contacto tibio y caliente, puro, inocente y maravilloso. _

_Sirius sintió como una corriente eléctrica que le recorría toda la espina dorsal, toda la espalda, de la punta de los pies hasta ese contacto, y de paso dejaba un cosquilleo indescriptible en el estomago. _

_Y tiene que quedarse así unos segundos mas, por que Filch no se mueve, no camina, no aleja la condenada o bendita lámpara. _

_El hombre gruñe. _

_-Vamos señora Norris, seguro encontramos algún delincuente arriba -La gata maúlla marchándose al lado del conserje. _

_Cuando la luz amarillenta desaparece ambos se apartan enseguida, saliendo de su escondite, avergonzados, apenados, confundidos, después de haber sentido como les había dado un vuelco el corazón. _

_Pero nunca se disculpan. _

Sirius se toca los labios mientras mira los de Remus, la primera vez que los sintió contra los suyos, aun en cuanto fuese mero accidente, aun en cuanto ninguno, o talvez solo el lo haya deseado así, nunca había besado a otra persona sintiéndose de aquella manara.

Por que recordar sus ojos dorados brillando en la oscuridad, totalmente abiertos, sorprendidos, sus manos tomándole de las mejillas y un temblor que le sacudió por completo, experimentando lo que nunca espero gustarle tanto, disfrutarlo, extasiarse de aquella forma.

Remus se mueve en sueños, y el otro solo le acaricia un poco el rostro; apenas rozándole para no despertarlo, apenas tocándole para que no se de cuenta.

Sirius se incorpora y se levanta de la cama para ir a la suya, no sin antes cobijar a Remus.

El muchacho cierra las cortinas de su cama, no sintiéndose capaz de ver dormir a su amigo sin sentir el poderoso arrebato de estar a su lado.

--..-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—oo-o-o—oo-

Hace calor, hace mucho, mucho calor.

Sirius siempre se esta moviendo, por que no sabe lo que es estarce quieto, así que se mueve, se da vueltas, se tapa, se destapa y levanta una y otra vez las cobijas con la intención de refrescarse, pero no hay resultado, hace calor, tiene calor en pleno otoño.

El animago no se aguanta, así que se levanta de su cama, descalzo camina por el frió piso provocándole un poco de alivio, solo un poco, a Sirius le gusta el verano pero el cambio tan radical de clima no le parece nada sano, cuando pasa al lado de la lámpara de James la enciende y se da cuenta de que no han regresado de fregar armaduras, se pasa una mano por el cabello y se limpia la frente bañada en sudor.

"Joder, se supone que debe hacer frió"

se da vuelta y se dirija a la puerta del baño, cuando posa su mano en la perilla un sonido de agua cayendo llega a sus oídos.

"Tal vez sea James lavándose los dientes"

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una imagen que jamás podría sacar de su mente.

Había un ángel tomando una ducha

El animago se queda paralizado, totalmente inmóvil con la mano todavía en la perilla, quiere decir algo pero su boca no articula palabra, quiere salir de ahí pero su cuerpo no responde.

Remus, cuando se da cuenta de su presencia solo se queda mirando al otro chico sin decir nada, no tiene expresión por un momento; Sirius no se cree lo que a continuación dice:

-¿Quieres acompañarme? -pregunto, en un tono de voz que hizo que Sirius se estremeciera- Se esta muy bien aquí.

Pero no dejo que contestara, porque fue hasta donde se encontraba para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y llevarlo a la regadera.

El agua estaba como debía de estar, ni fría ni caliente, pero el cuerpo del animago ahora con un calor que envidiaría el infierno, mudo, con los ojos muy abiertos a pesar de las gotas de agua, solo mirando mientras la ropa se le pagaba al cuerpo, a un Remus que no tenia nada de perversión en el rostro, si no que estaba como siempre; con su rostro inocente, con la cara de un pequeño ángel que se encontraba desnudo, con las mejillas coloreadas y sus ojos dorados brillándole con intensidad.

Y fue entonces cuando Remus le jalo del cuello de la camisa que todavía le tenia sujeta para besarle.

Fue un beso que le robo el poco aire que tenia en los pulmones y el poco oxigeno que le llegaba al cerebro, _desesperado, salvaje, sin control. _

Sirius nunca supo en que momento se había despojado de su ropa, solo sabia o tenia presente que se encontraba igual de desnudo que Remus.

Y no hablaban, no se decían nada.

Ambos empezaron a acariciarse con desesperación; con los labios, con las manos, de cualquier manera que les hiciera sentir algo, Sirius baja sus manos envolviendo al castaños con los brazos, Remus era muy estrecho de cintura, pero un poco mas de caderas, lo acorralo en la pared de loseta blanca, en la esquina donde no caía agua, _excitado, inquieto, ansioso_, tomándole de las caderas acerco su cuerpo mojado mas y se froto contra el con fuerza, sin dejar de besarle, dándole bienvenida a esa lengua que tanto necesitaba.

Quería satisfacer todo lo que tenia que ver con Remus.

Satisfacer sus oídos con aquellos excitantes gemidos que salían de su boca, satisfacer su cuerpo con el suyo, con sus ya repetidas caricias que no terminaban y no dejaban de ser insaciables y embriagantes, calidas, calientes, húmedas, deliciosas, nuevas y ya antes imaginadas y fantaseadas.

Satisfacer su alma porque le tenia suyo, le tenia ahora y allí mismo.

Remus hundió su rostro en su cuello, lamiendo aquella parte, bajando, llegando a su torso, bajando, llegando a su vientre plano, para cuando, al llegar a la altura del ombligo iniciar una serie de caricias con la lengua que Sirius califico como únicas, y seguía bajando, llagando a un lugar, que sabía, perdería el control.

Remus acaricio su miembro con la punta de la lengua sin usar las manos, cuando, al llegar al final, engullírselo con la boca.

-Rem... ahh... Remus... - suspira, gime su nombre

Y Sirius tiene que agarrarse de donde puede, en la pared, porque Remus le esta comiendo y le acaricia aquella parte como nadie a hecho nunca, y no sabe si podrá aguantarse, porque no quiere terminar tan rápido, puesto que esta _excitadísimo, _y Remus le sigue acariciando _con vehemencia_, _sin piedad, impetuoso, Sirius esta ardiendo, _y Remus parece darse al fin cuenta porque se detiene, dejándole una tremenda erección y la gran sensación de estar a punto de correrse.

Remus se levanta, cuando antes estuvo arrodillado, quedando casi a su altura puesto que Sirius es alto, mucho mas alto; se acerca a su rostro y le besa profundo, le besa apasionado, le besa jugueteando y mordiéndole un poco los labios, concentrándose en hacerle saborear un sin fin de sensaciones.

Sirius le mete mano, la lengua, le acaricia los muslos y después los presiona; Remus de repente se detiene, colocando ambas manos en el pecho del animago para empujar y alejarlo, cuando lo hace encuentra aun Sirius desconcertado por lo que acaba de hacer.

Remus sonríe de una manera diferente, se acerca de nuevo a el y solo le da un beso corto en los labios, le acaricia levemente el rostro al moreno que no comprende.

-Te amo

Sirius por un momento olvido respirar.

Y de nuevo le besa, le besa sin esperar respuesta, se inclina un poco para tener infinita disposición de su cuerpo, chupando y lamiendo todo en cuanto puede, a continuación se detiene otra vez.

-¿Que piensas hacerme? -

-No lo se -responde relamiéndose los labios, dejando a Sirius sin respiración - es tu sueño.

"es tu sueño"

"un sueño"

El sudor le baña por completo y respira agitadamente, el orgasmo le envuelve _furioso, por completo_; Sirius tiene que aguantarse las ganas de gritar tapándose la boca con las manos, tiene que levantar un poco la espalda porque _se viene y tiene una gran sensación de morirse en ese momento. _

Cuando se calma, cuando puede respirar con normalidad, pese al reciente placer que sintió, acostado en su cama con las cortinas cerradas que lo envolvían en la mas completa oscuridad, Sirius se quita las cobijas de encima y dirige su mano hacia la mesita de noche en la que yacía su varita, empleando un hechizo para limpiar.

Todavía esta oscuro, dirige su vista hacia el reloj en el que se entera que es media noche y James y Peter no regresan.

El muchacho se coloca ambas manos en el rostro, sentado en su cama, adentrando sus dedos en su cabello azabache y azulado, sintiendo el gran impulso de jalárselos hasta morir.

-Es tu sueño...-repite

Lentamente, con la varita, hace que los doseles de su cama se deslicen para quedar abiertos, observando con detenimiento a la persona que dormía, a la persona que no le dejaba a el dormir.

-Cabron...- se regaña a si mismo, mordiéndose los labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar...

Sirius se siente confundido, Sirius se siente de lo más avergonzado y despreciable, _todo había sido tan real. _

_"Te amo" _le resuena el eco de su voz miles de veces en su cabeza.

El joven mago se acuesta de nuevo en su cama, cerrando los ojos pero sin llegar a dormir, la imagen de Remus en su mente diciéndole esas palabras no desaparece, un nerviosismo repentino le hizo pensar que el también estuvo a punto de decir lo mismo. Sintiéndose culpable y sucio, pues fantasear con la persona más inocente del mundo lo convertía en el ser más indigno y pervertido que existía.

Quiero pedir disculpas a las fanaticas de Severus (Gomen nasai!) lo e tratato muy mal los pasados capitulos, y puesto que es uno de mis personajes favoritos no podia dejarlo sufriendo en la historia (soy muy mala, Shu-chan me lo recordaba a cada rato T-T).

E tratado de convenser sin muy buenos resultas que Severu Snape es inocente (Con mis amigos hemos hecho algunas cosas, un broche con un liston verde que dice "Snape es inocente", otro con un liston negro que dice "Sirius esta vivo" y otro naranja que dice "Igualdad a los licantropos" ) es en serio!, siempre que me preguntan que significa y yo les explico me miran como si estuviese safada :S.

Respecto al fanfic me e tardado mucho mucho, pero mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, el tema de la prometida + Sirius creo que ya a sido muy utilizado (bueno, tal vez asi sea, no lo se -.-) pero mi cabaza me dio un alto de ideas y hasta ahi llegue escribiendo, el capirulo 5 sera un reto para mi por el simple hecho que lo tengo escrito en mi cabeza, no en la computadora, apenas si unos pedazos si los e escrito U.

Sigo con la historia, hasta el proximo capitulo.

Un Beso para los que dejan Reviews!!!, bueno para los queno dejan tambien!!! -

Saku Chan


	5. Veneno pasional

_**Agradecimientos: **__Arabellaw, Rose-Riona y Shu-chan!, muchísimas gracias! n.n_

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene "Lemmon" leve o.o

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y al escribir sobre ellos, no obtengo beneficio económico alguno._

**_"Veneno pasional"_**

James considera lo que es importante.

Importante es, por ejemplo, al pasar por los corredores después de cada clase hacer "esa mirada", y es menos pronunciar o referirse simple a su mirada, por que no es simple, James posee "esa mirada", esa que hace que a las féminas sus mejillas se tiñan de granate y que por arte de magia o producto de la estupidez sus ojos pestañeen con coquetería y repetidamente, por que, Merlín!, el tiene _"Esa mirada"._

A veces sonríe y se baja un poco los lentes, y producto del reflejo o "sabrá-morgana-que-cosa" sus ojos hacen parecer que el color avellana sea el color de la tentación mas exquisita para cualquiera.

Y se dice para cualquiera.

Es que es INCREIBLE, Severus no se lo cree, parece que la temperatura a aumentado precipitadamente y el cuello de la camisa le molesta a sobremanera, parece que hay una especie de confabulación hacia su persona y el mundo se ensaña a que su mente vea a ese imbécil presuntuoso, presumido, arrogante y ególatra como la personificación de lo exquisito.

Severus solo puede estar seguro de una cosa: _no es amor!_

Solo es un tormento delicioso, solo es algo que prende sus sentidos e instintos al cien por ciento, solo es un ODIO como nunca se hubiese sabido de su existencia ni experimentado en su cuerpo y mente, que le queme y le duela, duele como dagas ardiendo desgarrando su cuerpo, es desagradable, es frió, oscuro, pero no es amor.

Es una atracción completamente insólita, repugnante, repulsiva..._ peculiar_

Cuando James Potter se acerca Severus siente algo dentro de el se prende, no es un sentimiento, nada parecido; es una especie de punzada profunda que le oprime las entrañas, es una sensación de alerta que hacen estragos a su interior, es intensa, penetrante... es totalmente una sensación que le hace sentir que una parte de su cuerpo despierta y se aviva con apasionamiento.

Es un odio completamente irracional.

Se acerca, hay tanta gente en el pasillo que quiere pasar desapercibido por sus ojos, y así lo logra; James camina al lado de Peter que parece interesado platicando algo que apenas el otro le presta atención, pero como ya se había dado a atender, el Universo y todo lo poderoso se confabulan hacia su persona, se ensañan a que Severus lo vea.

Fueron tres segundos, tres míseros segundos.

Uno, dos, tres...

Volteo estrepitosamente la cabeza haciéndose daño en el cuello, no le importo empujar a los estudiantes abriéndose camino para salir de allí, no le importo que un libro se le cayera ni mucho menos llamar tanto la atención y por la poca delicadeza de sus brazos empujando a los que se les pusiera enfrente. No le importo nada hasta llegar a los terrenos del castillo y tumbarse en el suelo detrás de un enorme árbol.

-Debo estar completamente zafado... fuera de mis cabales

Se toca rostro, esta con las mejillas encendidas y el sonrojo aumenta por momentos en todo el rostro cuando se da cuenta.

-Parezco una estupida chica...

Hay que pensar, es lo mas lógico, pensar y hacerse comprender el _"¿por que?", _por que todo tiene un _"¿por que?"_

El pasto seguía mojado de las pasadas lluvias, el cielo se encontraba gris y oscuro a pesar de las tempranas horas del día, la fría brisa contuvo la humedad de rabia en sus ojos que borro rápidamente con la manga de su túnica.

_"Le debo la vida"_ fue la respuesta mas lógica que encontró, y la mas cercana para no escarbar mas en su ya lastimada y confundida mente.

Se sintió asqueado de si, y por mas que lo intentara, por mas de que se contuviera y pretendiera obstinadamente no darse a torcer, por primera vez no cegado de su oscura neblina de orgullo frio e impasible, sintió lastima de si mismo...

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, si todavía le quedaba un poco de dignidad ignoraría esa sensación en sus pupilas que pedían rociar sus mejillas del suave roció de las lagrimas, pero no el, nunca permitiría que el llamado llanto le invadiera en su ya no tan imperturbable alma.

Cerró los ojos un momento, y al abrirlos se encontró con dos grandes esferas esmeraldas viéndole desde las alturas.

-Me fue difícil encontrarte -dijo la dueña de aquellas pupilas

Severus se sobresalto e instintivamente, por causa de su sorpresiva aparición, pego un bote golpeándose la cabeza con el tronco del roble.

-¡Ten cuidado!¡Siento haberte asustado! -dijo Lily Evans preocupada, con la intención de acercarse

-¡Demonios! -Severus se llevo una mano a la cabeza y al enterarse que la chica se acercaba midio distancia extendiendo un brazo para impedirlo- ¡no te acerques!... agh... ¡he dicho que no te me acerques!

-Lo siento- repitió la chica apartándose- yo solo...

-Solo dime que es lo que quieres -quiso saber sin darle vuelta a las cosas, de mala gana, levantándose de un salto del suelo.

Lily le observo un momento avergonzada, después solo le mostró lo que tenia en las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Lo encontré al salir del aula... se lo quite a un par de Hufflepufs que intentaban tirarlo por la ventana

Se lo extendió a el, y Severus pudo observar que en sus manos descansaba a salvo su libro que no le importo perder al escapar de James, sin embargo, después de tomarlo y permanecer un momento en silencio, se dio cuenta de que era su preciado libro de pociones donde dormía placidamente en las paginas _"el príncipe mestizo"._

-¿lo leíste?¿abriste mi libro? -exigió saber escondiendo su nerviosismo, que pudo trasformar por la rabia.

-¿Que? -Lily entendió después y negó rápidamente con la cabeza - no, no... Estaba muy ocupada buscándote, apenas si abrí la primera página para leer tu nombre.

-Eso espero... mas te vale que así sea.

El muchacho tomo sus cosas y se dio media vuelta con la intención de largarse, pero después de dar un paso la conciencia le carcomió por completo.

-_Gracias_ -musito apenas audible, pero Lily le escucho perfectamente

-No hay por que -le contesto contenta, Severus adivino que estaría sonriendo.

-También... por lo del otro día, la ruda tuvo efectos gratificantes.

Esta se sorprendió por sus palabras.

-Seguro que lo hubieses adivinado tú -aseguro la muchacha - posees una mente brillante

La joven camina y le alcanza para ponerse enfrente suyo, caminando un poco para irce.

-Es envidiable sin duda alguna, pero debo decir que lamento que seas tan aislado de los demás... seguro que tu magia te llevara a ser alguien increíble.

Y sin mas que sonreír de nuevo con los ojos, se encamino a buen paso hacia el castillo.

Con el libro en las manos, el cabello pegado a su rostro, los ojos muy abiertos y sin expresión, Severus no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo allí observando por donde se había ido la Gryffindor, no adivino cuanto tiempo transcurrió después de lo ocurrido; y no quería, no quería saber nada, por que indudablemente se estaba volviendo todo un día de locos, todo por obra del todo poderoso y el universo que se ensañaba hacia su persona, se ensañaba todo lo existente a que un atractivo presuntuoso adhieran su existencia con la de James Potter y Lily Evans, y a que esta ultima, ella por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin!... había dicho que era "increíble".

Suspiro derrotado, parecía que las cosas solo iban para con el para empeorar, camino con lentitud al castillo asegurándose de no encontrarse a alguien desagradable por el camino; llego a las mazmorras y así a la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Donde estabas Severus?, Estuve un buen rato buscándote

Severus Snape volteo para encontrándose a Lucius, trato de ignorarle para irse a su habitación, no tendrían clase hasta en dos horas.

-Por ahí

-¿Por ahí? -El rubio arrugo el ceño- ¿es todo lo que dirás?, se supone que hace mas de una hora nos miraríamos aquí

-¿Me estas mirando, no? -apunto el otro con un dejo de paciencia - ahora deja de enfadarme

El muchacho se encamina a su dormitorio, subiendo las escaleras y pisando fuerte, Malfoy le sigue detrás suyo tratando de adivinar la razón de su comportamiento.

-¡Severus!

-Te e dicho que dejes de enfadarme Lucius -le repite parándose para abrir la puerta con el rostro serio, entra a la habitación quitándose la túnica para después tirarla al suelo.

Lucius malfoy aprieta los puños cuando ve que entra al dormitorio sin prestarle mayor atención.

_¡Era el colmo!¡se iba a enterar quien era y a quien trataba de ignorar!_

Entra y lo encuentra de pie a media habitación, tiene una mano en el botón de la camisa como si hubiese tenido la intención de quitarse la prenda, pero no hacia nada más que permanecer parado, inmerso en la profundidad y complejos pensamientos de su cabeza. Lucius tiene la sensación de que le jalan el rostro, una dolorosa producto de la rabia.

Severus siente algo tibio y frio que le recorre el cuello, acompañándolo después por un rojo ardor que le llego al rostro.

-Lucius...

-Cállate...

_Son sus labios, los labios venenosos que le recorren con atrevimiento aquella parte, siente las manos del rubio colocarse en su cintura y como después las delicadas caricias en su cuello se vuelven desesperadas._

_-Detente... ahora no me apetece..._

_-He dicho que te calles._

_No hablar es lo mas correcto, por que lo necesita debe decir, por que el placer físico es lo mas necesario cuando deseas olvidar lo que rodean su sombra. El rubio le toma de la barbilla para levantarle mas la cabeza y tener mayor disposición para besarle, cuando lo tiene de frente suyo atrapa sus labios con ferocidad y besar lo mas intenso posible, por que el es así. Lucius es intenso, la elegancia personificada, la sublime caricia de sus manos provocan en Severus la excitación necesaria y seguirle su juego es lo que importa en ese momento._

_No pensar, no pensar es lo que necesita._

_Cierra los ojos, siente que lo tumba y la cama le da una bienvenida reconfortante, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose retumba en sus oídos, después sentir la presencia y cuerpo de Lucius arriba suyo prende sus sentidos, su cuerpo siente el del otro, Lucius toma sus manos para posarlas arriba de su cabeza, apartándolas de que pueda hacer cualquier movimiento, mienta aun besaba las sujetaba con una mano las suyas y con la otra, daba rienda suelta a tomar y acariciar en cuanto le apeteciera._

_-¿Sabes que detesto que me ignores? -no parece preguntar, pero aun así Severus contesta._

_-Lo se..._

_-Lo sabes... y yo se por que tu comportamiento..._

_Severus gime cuando el rubio invade y toca mas a fondo su cuerpo, invade y toca partes mas sensibles, la excitación aprieta sus pantalones, y puede sentir que lo mismo le sucede al otro._

_-Es esa maldita sangre sucia... y ese estupido de Potter... dime que así es..._

_Lucius no toca, parece como si invadiera y metiera la mano dentro de la carne, le acaricia la entrepierna con lentitud y palmea no muy suave y si muy lento._

_Severus gime cuando la excitación ya es dolorosa, el tormentoso tocado de Lucius parece que nunca acaba de satisfacerlo, quiere más, necesita más._

_Y no lo iba satisfacer hasta que lo acepte._

_-Si... es por ellos..._

_Lucius termina de desvestirlo y de desvestirse, recorre acariciando con su propia mejilla su piel, cuando llega a la altura de sus labios retira un poco su rostro, le mira a los ojos, a aquellos ojos tan oscuros y misteriosos como la misma noche, baja su mano y acaricia su intimidad._

_-Y ahora... este comportamiento que tienes en este momento... ¿quien te lo provoca Severus?_

_Acaricia, no se detiene._

_-idiota..._

_Chasquea la lengua, acaricia y para por momentos, para que no alcance mayor placer, quiere que lo diga._

_-Dime, Sev... quien te provoca comportarte así... _

_-Eres tu Lucius... haahh... eres tu..._

_Y le besa por que es necesidad, necesita sentirlo y explotar de placer, que su cabeza no pueda pensar de tanta sensación y caer en la inconciencia... se funden con los labios que saben a una venenosa pasional, un amante que seseaba sus deseos, con quien podía tener encuentros mentirosos a su alma; no necesitaba de nadie, no amaba a nadie, pero por lo menos podía cumplir lo que su cuerpo y mente le pedían... la búsqueda del placer... la intensa y desesperada búsqueda del placer..._

Cuando sus cuerpos caen rendidos, bañados de sudor y del cansancio, Severus solo observa el vació por un rato, tiene una sensación y se voltea hacia el otro Slytherin quien le mira con una de aquellas sonrisas que te daban mucho que pensar, son descaradas y son tan... "Lucius".

El rubio se acerca, le besa por un buen rato y así sigue hasta que se aparta sin borrar aquella curvatura con los labios, Severus le observa con su rostro de siempre, sin reflejar mayor diferencia.

-Dime Sev... que crees que diría Narcisa si nos viera así... -Lucius incrementa la curvatura de sus labios pareciendo extrañamente satisfecho, le acaricia el pecho a Severus por debajo de las sabanas.

Severus suelta una gran cantidad de aire resignado, el compromiso de Lucius le tenia sin menor cuidado y también el hecho de que con quien compartía cama con el era el mismo, apenas si había visto a aquella muchacha pocas veces, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensara o dijera si los viera en aquel cuadro.

-Seguramente pensaría que es producto de una poción que se tomo accidentalmente o una alucinación producto del perfume francés que siempre se carga.

-Tienes razón, seguramente eso creería -Lucius asiente convencido y divertido - odio su maldito perfume.

-Creo recordar que cuando me la presentaste expresaste tu aficionado gusto por su perfume, Lucius -apunto Severus con diversión- y después de eso ella se atrevió a mencionar que rociaría cada carta para ti con el.

-Por eso mismo, mi habitación apesta a perfume de Narcisa.

-¿Es la razón por la que siempre terminamos haciéndolo en mi cama? -pregunto Severus fingiendo interés, el rubio respondió poniéndose encima suyo y regalándole una de aquella sonrisas elegantes y aristocráticamente sin vergüenzas.

-Si, además de que es la habitación más cercana cuando tengo ganas.

-Lucius... tenemos clase en veinte minutos... -se apresuro a advertirle, al darse cuenta de la mirada que llevaba consigo dobles intensiones.

-Ya lo se Sev... pero el profesor Slughorn no se molestara si llegamos un poquito tarde.

A la hora de clase de pociones el jefe Slytherin, Horace Slughorn, no les llamo la atención por su tardanza, mencionando que todavía después de ellos llegaron mas personas, y mencionando mas detalladamente, esas personas eran Lily Evans y James Potter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Continuara..._

_booo!! hola!_

_A sido el capitulo mas cortito que e escrito después del primero U-U._

_Se preguntaran: porque-no -e-puesto-nada-de-Sirius-y-Remus-aqui-???_

_la verdad es que así es como lo e planeado, mi explicación es un poco tonta -.-, después de escribir el cuarto capitulo decidí que tenia que poner en claro lo siguiente:_

_NO planeo hacer Severus/Lily ni Severus/James ni Lucius/Severus... _

_Espero que lo comprendan y también espero aliviar a mucha gente, quería después del pasado capitulo profundizar en el personaje de Severus, quien en verdad es un personaje que me encanta (después de Sirius y Remus) además de que en el capitulo cuatro había puesto muchísimas escenas de Sirius/Remus, deseo que no se fastidien de ellos por favor! o.o... el siguiente capitulo llevo casi la mitad y después de todo, tengo que hacerle arreglos para que quede como yo quiero, espero no desesperar a alguien con mi asombrosa lentitud para actualizar T-T._

_Un beso enorme! _

_Los comentarios son bienvenidos y se agradecen con chocolate invisible! jo! _

_Saku Chan_


End file.
